Not Enough
by xReadItAndWeepx
Summary: [Michi.AU.] Yagami Taichi's life is a little chaotic right now. His best friend is head over heels in love with someone, his other roommates are insane, and he's falling for the impossibly arrogant, impossibly great Tachikawa Mimi. Complete.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **Okay this is my first story focusing entirely on the couple Michi. The other couples are Sorato, Tairine, Takatherine, and Daikari. It's AU and maybe a little OOC.

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter One_

Yagami Taichi didn't understand this whole love business or the rather irksome associates that people were forced to put up with. Especially when those rather irksome associates had the gall to become his constant companions for the past three months as they had taken up residence is his best friend, Ishida Yamato.

He growled as he was jarred awake by a powerful, beautiful voice floating into his room from the bathroom. Rubbing his deep chocolate eyes grumpily, he yelled at the singer to keep it down and subsequently pounded his fist on the wall adjacent to the bathroom in emphasis. The second man, name Yamato, told him through the thin wall to screw himself before going back to his concert.

Twenty-four year old Taichi had to bit down on his lower lip to refrain from responding loudly and merely grumbled under his breath as he stumbled to his feet. Still not fully awake he pulled on a large black tee shirt over his blue boxers before opening his door and padding down the hall towards the kitchen.

Taichi, Yamato, Takaishi Takeru (Yamato's younger brother), Motomiya Daisuke, and Kido Jyou all lived in what was once an industrial loft that spent its time producing underground bands. There were five bedrooms, one bathroom, a large living room taking up most of the central space of the loft, and a kitchen/dining room. The walls were painted a calming light blue (Jyou's idea) in all the common areas and whatever color the guys wanted for their separate rooms; the floor boards were sturdy, and a polished oak color but unable to be seen under the piles of dirty clothes, one or two pizza boxes, and various other kinds of clutter. There was a smell of sweat, beer, cheap cologne, and some unidentifiable food odors mixed together to become that patent guy smell.

He yawned and nodded good morning to his other three roommates, whom, with the exception of Jyou, were all as groggy and mildly irritated as he was to be woken up at-Taichi looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall and scowled further-at five o'clock in the morning.

The eldest of the five at twenty-five Kido Jyou was fully dressed and utterly unfazed by the sour dispositions of the other three as he flipped through the newspaper. He was the tallest with long navy hair reaching his shoulders, deep obsidian eyes hidden behind glasses, pale skin from hours spent indoors filming, and a slim build. He wore a black tee-shirt with a white cross on front, blue jeans so well taken care of they looked brand new, and white socks. A broken in jean jacket was draped across the back of his chair and his small, silver video camera was in its black case and rested on the table next to his left arm.

Next to him twenty-one year old Motomiya Daisuke feebly raised one hand in greeting before letting it fall back on the table where it soon became a resting place for his head. His hair was a rich maroon color and cut short but was usually gelled upwards in spikes, his eyes were a such a deep brown people could drown in their depths, and his skin was healthily tanned for all the years he had spent outside, playing soccer under the beating sun. He wasn't overly muscular but he would neither be considered stocky nor thin and he wore a navy blue robe over black boxers with yellow smiley faces on them.

At the counter attempting to make coffee but nodding off every five seconds was twenty-one year old Takaishi Takeru. Many considered Takeru to be a clone of his elder brother but once one studied their features they would notice the obvious mistakes. He had blonde hair that constantly looked tussled by the wind, a round boyish face, electric blue eyes that danced with happiness, a light tan, and an athletic build. He wore a green tee-shirt and dark blue pajama bottoms with light blue stripes on the sides.

"Good morning," called Jyou from over the paper. Taichi rolled his eyes to the ceiling as his friend was unable to see his actions. The blue haired man had a habit for overlooking the obvious even though he was a filmmaker.

"That's an oxymoron," murmured Daisuke as he closed his eyes and sank down into his seat. Taichi grunted his assent and collapsed into the chair across from them, jarring Takeru out of another of his brief lapses into sleep.

"I wasn't asleep!" yelped the young blonde man as he busied himself with the coffee maker. "I'm…not…asleep," he muttered, nodding off once again.

Taichi rolled his eyes once again and would have said something but without warning the bathroom door was slammed open and an unusually exuberant Yamato strutted out. Now Yamato was drop dead gorgeous with messy, shoulder length blonde hair, orbs the color of the ocean, a high cheekboned face, and a tall, slender form. He wore a button up black shirt, grey-black jeans that he had owned for a few years and had cut holes in the legs, a black choker, and black socks. The smell of vanilla clung to him and to Taichi at least, it was the only welcome change to their normal lives.

Yamato smiled brightly at them all as he hummed a tune. "Good morning, everyone-,"

"Would everyone please stop saying that?" interrupted Daisuke.

The elder blonde ignored him and pushed his brother over to the table, taking over the duty of making coffee that morning. For a few moments the only sounds in the loft was Yamato's humming as he brewed the coffee and took down cups from the cabinets and of course Takeru's light snoring.

Taichi rubbed his temples when they started threatening him with the beginnings of a headache. "Jesus, Yamato could you give it a rest. You found a girl, we get it. Stop rubbing it in our faces already…"

Yamato smirked at him but shook his head. "I haven't found Sora yet Taichi. No worries though; she'll notice my devilishly handsome good looks soon enough. Only a matter of time…"

The brunette snorted and his friend glared at him. "Don't start, Taichi."

"Why not? You know I'm right," he countered, a frown plastered on his usually grinning face. "You've known this girl for all of what, three months, and you're already madly in love with her. Yeah right…there's something wrong with you, dude."

"Just wait Taichi. One of these days you'll finally find a girl that holds your attention for more than five seconds and that'll be it. And I'll be there to rub it in your face, of course."

He snorted at the garbage coming out of his best friend's mouth. The day he decided to settle down with one girl and one girl only would be the day California broke apart from the United States to go hang out with Hawaii and Alaska.

**Author's Notes: **Okay that's all for now. I'm sorry if it's kinda short but it's an introduction to some of the major characters. The next one should be longer…hopefully. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_Not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Two_

Yagami Taichi was not happy with his job.

Okay that was a bit of an understatement. To be entirely truthful Taichi hated his work as the Capulets hated the Montagues, as the sun hated the moon, or, or as the Jedi hated the Sith. He worked as an editor of a publishing office and he found it to be some of the most tedious and boring task he had ever done; he couldn't eve begin to illustrate the pain he felt checking people's horrible grammar and spelling or cutting parts out. It was his dream come true…

And it didn't help that his friends all were doing what they loved for a living and to add insult to injury their jobs were so much cooler than his. Jyou worked as a director for an indie film company doing mostly documentaries that Taichi took little interest in but had recently been assigned to a twisted version of the tale of Sleeping Beauty that the brunette could already tell would bring in crowds. Yamato was the front man of a band called the Wolves that had been picked up right after college and had gained a huge following in two years. Takeru who shared in his elder brother's good looks had been hired as an Abercrombie and Fitch model after walking into a store. Daisuke worked at a Starbucks most of the time but spent a lot of time going to auditions and had gotten parts in a few plays and two guest appearances on some soap opera.

And everyday as he sat hunched over a manuscript of some kind in his dingy little office he was glad that none of his close friends, except Yamato, from high school or college could see him now. In school he had been the soccer star, gotten a scholarship to his University for his abilities, and had been expected by everyone to carry on playing it as a career. Yet one day in his first year at University he had been sitting in a Literature class he had been forced to take, he realized that was not the path he wanted to take in life.

He loved soccer with every fiber of his being, still did, but he didn't want to play it forever because that would make it work. Besides he wouldn't be able to play sports for the rest of his life, he could get hurt, so he needed to have some other kind of skill.

Surprisingly he had been drawn to literature, taking courses as well in creative writing and editing, and wanted to do something with it. While he found he loved to lose himself in a good story he had no particular talent for writing them and had actually wanted to open his own bookstore after school. But unluckily he had yet to make his dream come true and was forced to take this job.

He sighed, rolling up the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt, and opened the latest manuscript in a somewhat curious manner. Unusually he knew hardly anything of this storyline other than that it was a fantasy story and it was a continuation of a previous novel, and that it was written by a woman named Tachikawa Mimi.

The next thing he knew he had fallen completely in love with the plot; it was a dark, modern fairy tale that even with the fighting and bloodshed it was a love story at its heart. It focused on Meredith a faerie princess of the Unseelie court and a man named Thomas, a seemingly normal human drawn into the magical world. And to further his joy there were hardly any grammar or spelling mistakes and the plot flowed beautifully.

He eventually put it down, making a promise to himself to buy the first book of the series on his way home.

* * *

At five o'clock sharp Taichi had gotten off the subway and was strolling down the street his apartment building was located on, with the newly purchased book under his arm, and his black jacket open. His stomach was rumbling and he thought about the pizza he would be ordering that night since it was his turn to choose which restaurant they ordered from. 

He had made it inside the building, had discovered the elevator was out of order again-insert colorful swear word here-and had ascended the stair case when he had been almost knocked down by a blur of auburn. As he turned around to inspect who or what had knocked him down he was confronted with the apologetic, albeit irritated, face of a beautiful young woman.

She was about his age and about two or three inches shorter than himself, making her about five-foot six. Her shiny auburn hair just fell to her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends and framed her lovely oval face nicely. She had tan skin that appeared completely natural and deep ruby eyes that were so warm one could find themselves drowning in them. He guessed she was athletic since her body was tone and fit.

She wore a black leather jacket over a soft red shirt with a plunging neckline and unknowingly giving him a good view of her cleavage from his position. A pewter cross had popped out from inside her shirt as she had stomped down the stairs and she wore a black skirt that skimmed over her knees. Her black leather boots reached up to a few inches below her knees and added another inch to her height.

"Sorry," she muttered with a dark look and was probably about to say more to this extent when Yamato appeared from behind him. She glared at the blonde and spat with venom, "I can let myself out, thank you."

"I'd like to escort you to the door, milady."

"Get used to disappointment, Yamato."

"That coldness wounds me," his best friend gasped in an overly dramatic voice. "I thought I meant something to you, Sora!"

Taichi sighed sadly as his chances of asking the mystery woman out went up in flames around him. This was Takenouchi Sora the girl of his closest friend's dreams and he would never hurt Yamato that way.

Sora frowned at him. "I'm your manager. Not your girlfriend!"

"Your loss."

Taichi fought off the strong urge to roll his eyes as Sora arched on long, elegant eyebrow. Yamato always had to come off sounding either cold or arrogant whenever he wanted to appear eligible to some woman; it worked mostly, because the women usually felt it gave him an air of mystery, but there were several who felt the need to knock his ego down a few notches.

But to his surprise the fiery young woman was attempting not to smile. She extended her slender arm out and Yamato slipped his own into hers, a smirk turning upwards on his lips. "So you are going to let me walk you to your door…"

"It'll be your honor."

"You're good."

* * *

Five minutes later Taichi had changed into a navy tee shirt with a gold star on the center and a pair of long jean shorts. He was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of _The Simpsons _and waiting for that blasted pizza to come. Yamato sat opposite him on a reclining chair, tuning his precious guitar, and Jyou was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the movie script. Neither Daisuke nor Takeru had returned home yet. 

"You're still coming to the party on Saturday, right?"

"What party?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "The one for my band's newest CD, remember? Or is your hair blocking your brain again?"

"Fuck you!"

The blonde was about to reply when the door slammed open to reveal a fuming Daisuke still dressed in his Starbucks uniform. "God dammit! Starbucks is like a fucking cancer! It starts in one place and then it spreads until its freaking everywhere!"

Sometimes Taichi wondered if his life was an anime.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. Mimi should be in the story in a chapter or two, don't worry. Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Three_

Taichi loved his family, they were all extremely close, and he would never trade them for anyone else in the world but God! Sometimes their eccentricities drove him to the edge of his sanity.

Like for example, standing outside a pizza shop on their ritual Thursday family dinner, trying to stuff food down his face alongside his father and sister, just to avoid having to stomach his mother's 'cooking'. And as usual, during their weekly wolfing down of fast food, he asked why they couldn't just tell the woman she was a horrible cook, which was a gross understatement.

To which his father, Yagami Susumu, would dutifully reply, "Because I love and respect your mother far too much."

So as usual the trio finished their meal and planned the time intervals between each one arriving at the apartment so Yagami Yuuko would never suspect their plot. First Yagami Hikari would show up at the door, followed ten minutes later by Taichi, and finally twenty minutes later by Susumu.

Mrs. Yagami would greet each in her affectionate cheerfulness, never suspecting their ulterior motives, and hastily bringing out whatever concoction she had deemed edible, though many, especially the board of health, would denounce her food as deathly poison. The rest of the family than spent the duration of the dinner, smiling and pretending to eat, while all the while they were discreetly scraping their food of the plates and into either Miko's, the cat's, dish or into the garbage (since Miko usually bolted around the home if someone gave her anything Mrs. Yagami cooked).

Though Taichi always enjoyed the weekly family dinner, he found himself deeply irritated by the also usual lecture by his mother to himself and Hikari. The subject in question was one broached upon since the dawn of time-or at least since the idea of relationships came into existence-given by mothers to their children.

Marriage.

"You're both old enough by now," she started, "and it's not like either of your are bad looking…I just don't understand it! Neither of you are even dating anyone!"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Mom-,"

"I thought at least Hikari would be married by now! She and that friend of yours, Daisuke, used to be very close!"

Taichi felt rather than saw his twenty-one year old sister tense up at that last remark. Hikari was rather pretty with just below shoulder length light brown hair, soft pale skin, deep chocolate eyes, and a delicate almost bird like build. Back in school she had been very popular not just for her looks but also because of her sweet, patient temper.

She had quite a few boyfriends over the years, to Taichi's great trepidation, but her longest relationship had been with Motomiya Daisuke. Daisuke had greatly liked Hikari and he wasn't discreet about his feelings (not that he was discreet about anything), but at first it hadn't the prospects weren't very promising.

It actually appeared more likely that she and Yamato's brother Takeru would be a couple, and the two were more supported than she and Daisuke. But surprisingly she had turned down Takeru as she only viewed their relationship to be that of a brother and sister and had went out with Daisuke. They had worked well together her more serious disposition complementing his light hearted one and they had lasted for almost five years.

But than out of the blue one day they had broken up. Taichi and the others were never sure why and neither would tell them why they ended. And now even though they were still friendly and civil to each other, they didn't go out of their way to spend time with one another. Though let it be stated that they both had a few relationships after theirs, those romances always seemed to fizzle out into nothing.

Susumu had noticed his daughter's reaction while his wife continued her torrent and interrupted, "They're both still young, Yuuko. They have plenty of time to settle down."

"I'm not saying they don't! I only want them to be as happy as we are! I don't see how that's a crime!"

Taichi rolled his eyes once again as this was the cue his parents took to engage in a sickly sweet love fest. He met his sister's gaze and they both suppressed smirks; Susumu had come from a strong upper class family while Yuuko had been born into a poor lower class family. They had met at Tokyo University; he had gotten in because of his family's history with the school while she had gotten a full ride due to a scholarship. He had been late to a class, which fatefully she had also been tardy too, and they had very literally run into each other. Their mother had liked to call it love at first sight while their father, the much less romantic of the couple, had attributed it to attraction which only developed into love after a certain amount of time.

And now here they were.

He was not getting married, he decided as he fought the urge to gag at the cavity inducing scene.

* * *

Friday night found him in front of the bathroom mirror inspecting his appearance for the party later on. He had picked out a navy tee shirt with a gold star on the center, light blue jeans, and black socks; he would complete the look with his leather jacket and black boots. His hair stuck up wildly whatever he attempted to do with it, though as countless women had told him they liked his hair that way it didn't bother him too much. With one last look at his reflection he strode into the living room where Yamato, Jyou, Daisuke, and Takeru were waiting for him. 

"Damn. I thought Yamato took forever," muttered the younger blonde as he subsequently dodged a slap from his elder brother. He wore a white Polo shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of black sneakers that resembled dress shoes.

Daisuke wore a royal blue button up shirt over a white wife beater, black jeans lined with red and black and white sneakers. Jyou and Yamato were dressed exactly as they usually were as the elder blonde had a grunge rock star look to keep up and the other just didn't really care what he looked like and wore what he was comfortable in. The only thing different about either one of them was that Yamato was wearing whatever cologne or body spray that gave him a vanilla scent and Jyou had abandoned his camera for once.

"Let's go already! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, Yamato doesn't want to keep Sora waiting any longer than he has to, right?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Rock is not Dead Inc., the record label Yamato worked for, was as its name implied solely focused on rock/alternative/metal/emo and whatever else that fell into a similar category. The main room was large enough to fit two of their lofts inside and was packed full of party goers. A banner with the Wolves' name and logo stitched into it hung over the door and a long table covered by a white cloth was in the middle of the room, laden with various beverages and snacks. Music was playing from a stereo system and people had clustered into individual groups, talking animatedly to each other. 

"Damn, she's not here. You don't think she has a date do you?" questioned Yamato worriedly. Taichi blinked in surprise; he had never heard that level of concern in his best friend's voice about a woman before. Maybe he really was in love with her…

As though to alleviate his concerns the doors opened soon after behind them and they, and most of the small number of party guests, turned to look as Sora and two other people, a young man and woman, entered in. Yamato's gaze was quickly captured by the vision of Sora dressed simply in a black coat, a red shirt with a scooped neckline, a black skirt just skimming to her knees, and black Mary Janes. She wore very little makeup just the way he liked it, though she probably had no idea about his feelings about that.

On the left was the young man. He was handsome with short, curly blonde hair, very pale skin, watery blue eyes, and a tall slender form. He wore a silk green dress shirt, black dress pants, and a pair of black shoes that were polished so thoroughly that Taichi could see his reflection in them. Seemingly friendly enough, he smiled revealing a set of perfect pearly white teeth, and shook his head at something that only other woman besides Sora in their group said.

Taichi had a hard time looking away from the woman standing in between Sora and the blonde man. She was gorgeous with long, almost waist length, wavy honey colored hair, skin a shade of crème, expressive cinnamon eyes, and a deceptively delicate build. He could tell, even from ten feet away, that she was not someone to be taken lightly. She wore an expensive looking black dress that barely went past her thighs, skin colored panty hose, and Nine West heeled shoes that matched her dress. Lilac eye shadow accented her eyes and her pink lipstick matched the eye makeup perfectly.

She must have felt his stare because suddenly she was looking right at him.

He smiled.

For a second she looked like she might smile back, fought the urge, and turned instead to speak to Sora.

He shook his head with a frown and willed himself not to be upset.

Right...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. There'll be more of Mimi in the next chapter, don't worry. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. If I did things would've been very different.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Four_

The two newcomers, especially the woman, had created quite a stir among the party guests. Sora had practically been hounded to disclose their identities which she eventually did out of irritation. His name was Michael Roberts and she was Tachikawa Mimi.

From what he could pick up here and there, Michael's father had been a famous action movie star and the younger man had followed in his footsteps. And from the looks the blonde actor had been sending Mimi, which the woman either didn't notice or was ignoring, he was a little more than interested in her. To Taichi's grim satisfaction Michael appeared to be getting just a tiny bit frustrated as the beautiful brunette continued to take his flirting as only entirely friendly.

Mimi was the same person that had written the book series that Taichi had just gotten into. Her series was extremely popular, rumors of it being adapted into a movie were abundant, and with the money she had a home in New York, where she usually lived, and an apartment in Tokyo. But she was rich even before that as her father, Tachikawa Keisuke, had been the CEO of a multimillion dollar company located in the United States, Asia, and Europe. She was also Sora's best friend since childhood.

After learning who exactly the woman was he fought off the impulse to yelp and bombard her with questions like a fan boy. Especially since Mimi already didn't appear to be too enthused about being there in the first place; Taichi had a sneaking suspicion that her two friends had dragged her here.

She was frowning, he noted, as a swarm of people surrounded her, dragging her into a conversation. He was barely able to stifle his laughter as she answered every question fired out her curtly, bluntly with no regard of people's feelings. Defiance tinged her cinnamon orbs and he could tell even though she was losing the favor of the automatons she seemed to care less.

He had followed her with his eyes making sure to keep his distance, but still staying close enough to be able to hear her melodious voice when she spoke. His friends were off busy with their own pursuits. Yamato and Sora appeared to be in a very animated conversation about different types of music and neither seemed like they wanted to be interrupted, Daisuke was chatting up about five or so women, Takeru was rolling his eyes' at his friend's antics, and Jyou was discussing directors with a small group of people.

He had been approached by a few women, each a little more shameless than the last, but he had only made a few minutes of polite conversation before excusing himself. Women who threw themselves without any thought of dignity at men were a dime a dozen and frankly weren't worth his time and effort.

So he sat at the edge of the room in one of those folding chairs, with a drink in one hand, and lost himself in his thoughts. He was so immersed in his own world he only noticed that Mimi was leaving with Sora trialing behind trying to stop her until the two were only a few feet away from him.

"C'mon Mimi! Just stay for a little longer. You'll have fun, trust me."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt that. You had to drag me here remember?"

"Yes, and it was completely necessary. I'm worried about you, Meems. You're always working anymore, it's not healthy."

"I just started another book!"

"Whatever. C'mon there's got to be someone you like here. If you'd just stop and not look like you're about to rip someone's head off, some of these guys would come up to you."

She frowned. "Please. The best looking man at this party is wrapped around your little finger."

Sora blushed and Taichi inwardly cheered; it looked like Yamato had a better chance at winning her over than they had all previously thought. Though embarrassed the band manager was not one to give up easily.

"What about Taichi? He's Yamato's best friend and about as handsome as he is. Look, he's right over there."

He quickly turned his face, pretending to be interested in something going on across the room, as Mimi sized him up. "Well, he's cute, all give you that, but nothing too special. Besides he's just sitting there by himself…I'm not interested in anyone without enough brain power to hold a conversation."

And with that she exited and left Sora shaking her head at her retreating back. Taichi, face burning with anger, didn't turn to look, but he registered each clap of her heels against the floor with a growing temper. He was grinding his teeth together about to storm out when a hand fell on his shoulder.

He jumped and stared up into the apologetic face of Sora. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Taichi. Mimi…she doesn't always think before she says something, but she doesn't mean to hurt people's feelings. She's just…brutally honest."

He nodded, acting like her understood, but as soon as she walked away he continued to glare up at the ceiling. In his mind though Mimi was prettier than Sora, the later had her beat in all other areas. She was funny, nice, and considerate of other people's feelings unlike a certain writer he could mention.

He wondered how someone as nice as Sora wanted to have a best friend like Mimi.

* * *

"She can't be that bad," countered Yamato as he tuned his precious guitar. He and Taichi were the only ones in the loft that Saturday as Takeru and Jyou had work to do and Daisuke had abandoned them all yesterday in the company of a black haired woman. 

Taichi scowled and in a tone of voice pitched higher than normal, he recited, "Well, he's cute, I'll give you that, but nothing too special. Besides he's just sitting there by himself…I'm not interested in someone without enough brain power to hold a conversation."

Yamato bit his lower lip as Taichi viciously turned on the television and began flicking through the channels vigorously. He had a high opinion of Sora and didn't want it to be lowered by her having a poor taste in friends. Friendship was extremely important to him and it always would be.

"Maybe she was just having a bad day or something," he reasoned with a shrug. "Tai you met her what, once, and already you're about to burn her at the stake. She could just be bad at first impressions."

"Whatever," replied Taichi and Yamato rolled his eyes. His friends drove him completely insane sometimes. Taichi could be far too judgmental and stubborn, Jyou was avoidant and hid behind his camera, Takeru was far too optimistic about people and usually was in for disappointment, and well Daisuke was a human Seven Eleven.

He wasn't always doing business but he was always open.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it was kind of shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of anything else after that last line. The next ones should be longer. Please read and review. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. I wish I did. I could've made a better ending…a flying monkey could've made a better ending.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Five_

If there was one thing Yagami Taichi was good at it was knowing how to sustain a grudge. For the remainder of the weekend, if anyone dared to bring up 'she-who-will-remain-unnamed' he'd launch into a tirade. During these rants Yamato would roll his eyes, Jyou would tune him out, Daisuke attempted to memorize all the new phone numbers he had collected, but Takeru was either the bravest or the dumbest out of them all by daring to speak back to him.

"You know Tai, you talk about Mimi a lot for someone you hate," the younger blonde broke in when Taichi had stopped to take a breath.

The brunette glared at him. "No, I don't!" Takeru barely suppressed a laugh and the other three glanced up from what they were doing, becoming interested. "I don't!"

"Yes, you do. You're always going on about how arrogant she is, or how insulting, or how you can't believe that Sora would actually be friends with her." He shrugged and continued, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were attracted to her."

"I am not!"

He held up his hands in front of him, showing that he was backing off. "Okay, okay…but I think this is interesting. Let me ask you something. If she hadn't insulted you would you have asked her out?"

Taichi grumbled and turned to glare at the television as it started showing a re-run of Dawson's Creek which Takeru had turned on by 'accident' and had only left on because Taichi distracted him by ranting about Mimi. He snorted; Takeru was such a hopeless romantic. The blonde usually ended up having his hopes shot down and being broken up with but he always took it in stride, thinking he'd find 'the one' someday.

He inwardly smirked. Takeru could put Hallmark out of business with his sweet but reaching optimism.

* * *

Taichi was still not over the incident on Monday when he went back to work. He spent his entire morning in an awful mood as he had to finish editing Mimi's manuscript and had caused a poor intern to burst into hysterical tears as he yelled at her for spilling coffee on his desk. Cursing under his breath he handled the manuscript as though it did him a grave personal injury and was tallying all the ways to main and or kill someone when his friend and co-worker came in.

Motomiya-Kido Jun was Daisuke's older sister, three years older than himself, and had grown quite pretty over the years. She was tall and curvy with maroon hair falling a few inches past her shoulders, warm brown eyes that gleamed with laughter, and a round face. She wore a navy pants suit with a pearl pin and very little makeup.

She had been a terror when they had been growing up; she had chased Yamato everywhere, trying to get a date with him, but eventually realized he wasn't really her type anyway. A few years later after she had spent some time growing up and changing her look she had met one of Jyou's brothers and the rest was history.

"What's eating you? Did the government outlaw soccer?"

"Ha ha. You're so funny, Jun." She sat across from him, giving him a look, and he sighed and told her about what happened on Friday. "God she's such a bitch!"

"She can't be that bad."

"Yes, she is. She's the most arrogant, most self-centered, most impossible woman I've ever met!"

"Oh, come now. There must be **something **you like about me."

At the unexpected interruption they both turned their attention to the entrance where Tachikawa Mimi herself was leaning against the door frame. To Taichi's surprise her cinnamon orbs staring at him from over her Channel sunglasses were amused and she was doing her best to suppress a smirk. There was nothing in her demeanor to suggest she was offended in the slightest about his remarks.

As he searched his brain for a reply he mentally cursed the heavens that she was good looking. Her honey hair wad loose and flowing with a few tendrils spilling across her face and like Jun she wore little makeup but she didn't need the enhancements. She wore a soft pink blouse with the first couple top buttons undone giving him a nice view from his position, a silver necklace fell out of her shirt to dangle in front of her, a long black skirt, and black sandals that gave her a few inches to her height. Why couldn't she be ugly with frizzy hair, big teeth, and bad skin?

He finally found his voice. "I like how you don't give a fuck about what people think of you and that you always tell people exactly what you think without sparing their feelings. And you're not exactly bad looking." He glared at her and finished, "But aside from that, nothing."

He stormed out, brushing past her, and down the hall to take his lunch break.

He didn't notice that she stared after him with amusement and growing interest.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's it for now. There'll be more next time. Please read and review. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Notes: **Okay before we get to the story let me use some shameless plugging! I have a new story Ragnarok up. It's Michi and Sorato and takes place in a "What if…?" world were the Chosen beat Apocalymon but he merged the two worlds together. Please read and review it because I'd really appreciate constructive criticism. I'm sorry if anyone liked my two Michi one-shots but I had to take them down. I didn't do them as well as I should have and as the Great Critic II pointed out rather unkindly by taking them and posting them as one, they were a little unoriginal. I always wanted to make a story where Mimi had tattoos but Stained in Negativity wrote one first and I'm afraid mine had more than a few similarities. So sorry but I'm planning to take elements from both of those one-shots and make a chaptered story.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Six_

Hikari visited on Friday.

Taichi, who had taken the day off on account of trying to avoid a certain author who had been visiting his boss more than seemingly necessary and stopping by to see him for a few "words", had been surprised to find her on his doorstep for two reasons. First, she was a teacher and school was in session that day and second, she had avoided being anywhere Daisuke might be like the plague. Avoidance was apparently a trait inherited by all Yagamis…

He had been by himself when she had come. Yamato, his band, and Sora had gone to some meeting with the head of the record label, Takeru had a shoot, Jyou was at a concept meeting, and Daisuke…well he was Daisuke. He mused quietly to himself as she took a place beside him on the couch that she couldn't have picked a better time to come when no one but him would be there.

She smiled softly at him and smoothed out the small creases in her long jean skirt and white blouse. Before he could inquire the reason why she had decided to come to his very humble abode she picked up a book from the coffee table with an arched eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like her," she commented as she examined the cover for the second book in the series by Tachikawa Mimi.

He shrugged. "She's a bitch but this book here is quality literature. The way I see it is you can't judge a book by its author."

She giggled. "She can't be that bad."

"Why does everyone say that? She makes my life at work a living hell every day!"

"Well look at it this way, Tai. If she hadn't insulted you, you'd have asked her out, and then you'd have to talk to her."

He laughed, snaking an arm around his younger sister's shoulders and sliding her over closer into a hug. "Kari you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." They sat in silence for a few moments before he grew impatient and asked, "Is there a reason you came over?"

She blushed a light pink and was about to answer when the door suddenly slammed open, making them whirl around. Daisuke strode in with a Baskin Robin's bag in his hands and still in his Starbucks uniform. "Hey Tai, I bought some World's Finest Chocolate. Want some?"

He looked over at Taichi for the answer and paled at the sight of Hikari sitting next to his roommate. She chewed her lower lip nervously and the three stayed in an awkward silence for a few long minutes in which Hikari and Daisuke stared at each other and Taichi looked from one to the other.

"I…I should go," murmured the younger man, turning around.

"**No!"** exclaimed Hikari with such force that both young men blinked in surprise. Her face went red and she hastily stood. "You live here. I'll go."

She fled out the door before the two could figure out how to react and Daisuke was frozen, gaze fixated on the place Hikari had been a second ago. Taichi just shook his head.

Maybe there was hope for the two of them after all…

* * *

Three hours after that little scene with his sister and roommate Taichi decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. He had just finished and was about to reach the entrance when he stopped dead in his tracks, chocolate orbs going wide at what was happening before him.

Yamato had his arms wrapped around Sora's waist and the young woman was standing on tiptoe as she kissed the blonde man. His best friend was in no hurry to break the contact anytime soon so he quietly, as he could, dodged around the couple and ran up the stairs. He knew Yamato would tell him when he got upstairs.

Five minutes later a flustered and slightly flushed looking Yamato stumbled through the door, hair tussled but looking happier than he'd been in awhile. He grinned at Taichi and the brunette figured he'd tell him all about the kiss with Sora.

Wrong…

"The Wolves are going on tour!"

Yamato was going to make him live with their three insane roommates all by himself.

God help him…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I'm sorry Mimi wasn't in this chapter. She'll be back in soon. Please read and review. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Seven_

Yamato left the following Friday. There had been an overdramatic leaving scene in the loft that, to the blonde's chagrin, Sora witnessed.

Takeru caught him in a huge bear hug while crying huge, wrenching anime sobs and telling him there'd be no way he could live without his great big brother. Daisuke glomped him from behind, turning it into one weird sugar induced group hug, and both ignored the older man's protests. Jyou merely raised an eyebrow as he filmed the scene for future generations of ADHD sufferers and Taichi and Sora snickered in a corner.

"Okay, that's enough," screamed Yamato as he forcibly broke away from the two idiots. "I'll miss you guys too…"

He ran a hand through his blonde locks and walked away from the two as fast as possible and still not look like he was running away for fear of his sanity. Muttering under his breath he grabbed Sora by the hand, surprising the woman, and practically dragged her out of the loft.

"I love your friends, Yamato. They're so awesome." He grumbled again and was about to pull his hand from her grasp when she latched on to it tighter. Ignoring his expression of pleasant surprise she fell into step beside him, but notably a little closer than necessary.

Yamato smirked to himself triumphantly. She was weakening!

* * *

It had been three days since Yamato had left to go on tour. Taichi was no closer than being in the company of sane individuals than he was before. Daisuke and Takeru bickered almost incessantly when they were both in the loft and each fight culminated with them nearly coming to blows and Daisuke pouting in a corner while Takeru watched reruns of The OC.

("Marissa no! She and Ryan were meant to be!")

On the other hand Jyou was hardly ever home and when he was he managed to stay low key in comparison to their two friends. Taichi liked Jyou…

His life at work wasn't really doing all the much better lately, either. He didn't want to name names but **Mimi** was the main reason for his continued displeasure of his livelihood. Her little stops by his office on the way to the boss's were by now a daily ritual which he found himself anticipating. The exchanged usually detailed witty banter, weird looks from the Ice Queen herself, and finally ending in her sudden disappearance.

The only change in that routine had happened earlier that day. And it was a rather strange disreprency in his mind, though he guessed it made some sort of sense in her own view.

"Here," she had said as she placed a styrofoam cup of coffee on his desk. A similar cup was clutched in her own finely manicured hand. He blinked and she asked, "You like coffee right?"

And before he could respond she had retreated down the hall as he sat in a confused haze. He still couldn't figure out what kind of insult was behind the coffee, because he was sure there was one. Did she not consider him awake enough? Maybe…Luckily though she had gone to her apartment in Kyoto and would be staying there for awhile.

He sighed again as his mind found another problem; Hikari had left three messages on his cell phone for him to call her immediately. She had been trying to tell him something two weeks previously but Daisuke had returned and she lost her nerve. It was obviously something very important, or she wouldn't go to the trouble, but he simply hadn't had time to call her.

Vowing to finally speak to her later on he stepped off the train and walked the two blocks to the bookstore owned by his friend's mother. The small, homey store was named Longbourn and was run by the widowed Izumi Yoshie, the adopted mother of his close friend Izumi Koushirou. Yoshie was kind, treating each and every customer as a member of her own family, and usually had fresh baked cookies for him. Since her husband had died a short two years ago he and Koushirou, who was a video game programmer, visited her as often as possible.

He schooled his features into a huge grin and stepped inside to the familiar chime of bells. This place was like a second home to him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later he exited the store with another of Mimi's books in hand; he didn't care what his friends had to say on this subject, the woman was intolerable but he had to admit she could tell a story. As he was just finishing a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie his cell phone rang.

He hastily answered and Takeru's worried voice bypassed greetings and jumped straight into a conversation. "Tai, Sora just called! Yamato got really sick."

And things had just been going so well…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Mimi is going to be in the next chapter for longer I promise. Please read and review. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_

-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Eight_

When Taichi reached the loft, he stepped inside and was faced by an amount of panic previously unknown to mankind. Takeru was pacing up and down, cursing with every step, face contorted in worry for his older brother. Taichi sighed; Takeru and Yamato could be very protective of each other since their parents divorced when they were kids. Yamato went with their father and Takeru was taken care of by their mother. The two brothers hardly ever got to spend time with each other and now when something happened to either of them, all hell broke loose.

Daisuke was trying to get Takeru to calm down but was met with very little success. Jyou, who knew better, merely sat quietly on the couch, eyes trained on the stressed blonde man. With another sigh, Taichi closed the door with a snap and the other three looked up at him.

A small bit of relief appeared on Takeru's face. "Tai! Sora called again. She said Yamato got a bad case of the flu and they're keeping him at Mimi's place in Kyoto." He chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. "I'd go see him but I can't get off work."

Jyou nodded in agreement and Daisuke commented, "I can't lose another job." The wild haired brunette sighed again, "I'll go." Takeru finally collapsed on the couch, running a hand through his golden locks, and Daisuke punched him lightly on the arm.

Taichi then called his boss who gave him about a week off since he almost never took a day off and after hanging up booked tickets on the earliest flight leaving for Kyoto which would be in the morning, After ending that call he walked into his room and began piling clothes into a duffle bag.

It wasn't until he had almost finished packing did he realize that he'd have to see Mimi.

* * *

He hated flying. Take offs and landings made him nauseas, the flight attendants irritated him with their fake cheerfulness, the in-flight movie didn't have a plot, the instructions about the safety equipment were idiotic ( mostly because the written directions had a line that said: "If you cannot read this, ask your flight attendant."), and the meals were disgusting. After a longer than necessary flight (it was delayed leaving and landing due to weather) he stumbled outside…to pouring rain.

In less than a minute he was soaked through to his skin and stood waiting in line for a taxi. His teeth were clenched from both the cold and the thought of Mimi and he had to stand still for twenty minutes. He finally got a mumbling driver that proved while lacking in the conversational arts could outrace a NASCAR driver.

During that brief ten minute drive, Taichi was positive he had prayed more in that short amount of time than ever before. He stumbled out, heart pounding in his throat, and after he practically threw the money at the man, the taxi sped off, narrowly avoiding crashing into a Jeep pulling out of a parking spot.

As soon as he could breathe normally again he studied Mimi's apartment building. It was one of those expensive high rise buildings for the rich and famous complete with a snooty doorman. Mimi lived in the penthouse apartment.

He strode inside, head held high, as the thirty-something doorman stuck his nose up at Taichi's disheveled appearance. The elevator was working, thank God, and he rode lost in thought up to the last floor.

As he walked down the hall towards Mimi's door his good hearing picked up the faint sound of two people having a conversation. More specifically Michael and Mimi speaking to each other. His ears pricked, he heard Michael say, "I don't know how you do it, Mimi. I hate writing anything longer than a few sentences."

"Then it's a good thing this is my job and not yours."

He snickered and quietly knocked on the door. From the other side there were a few more lines of conversation, a faint rustling noise, and the sound of feet approaching. The next second the door had been opened and Mimi stood staring at his drenched form in shock.

The two just looked at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say, before Mimi stepped aside for him to enter. He kicked his shoes off and did his best not to drip on the white carpet as the two went into the living room. Michael was sitting on a reclining chair and Sora was curled up on the couch watching a wide screen television.

They turned around and Michael arched an eyebrow at the state Taichi was in while Sora paled. "Tai, what the hell?" she gasped. "The last thing we need is you getting sick too."

Before he could answer his vision was obscured as a soft, pink towel hit him square in the face. He gingerly picked it off his face and narrowed his eyes at Mimi who stared definitely back at him. "Dry off and change your clothes. You're dripping water all over my apartment."

He grumbled under his breath as the female brunette pointed to the bathroom but decided while the sentiment was a little less than noble there was sense in changing into a dry set of clothes. As soon as he locked himself inside it and was out of ear-shot, Mimi went back to typing on her laptop while Michael rolled his eyes.

"What's he doing here? Don't tell me he came all the way over here to see how Yamato was." Sora nodded and he smirked. "Idiot. He didn't have to come all this way, especially in a storm. Yamato's going to get better in a day or two anyway."

The auburn haired woman glared at him. "I think it's sweet he came al the way here to see his friend."

The actor glared back. "Whatever. Mimi, what'd you think? Isn't it idiotic?"

She ignored both of them as her attention was split between the computer screen and the bathroom where Taichi was.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yamato's going to be in the next chapter. As well as some Sorato fluff and more Mimi and Taichi interaction. Please read and review. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Nine_

Yamato was miserable. He lay tucked in Mimi's guest bed with little else to do between bouts of sickness than stare at the ceiling. His golden locks were splayed over the pillow under his head and his skin had paled considerably. Sweat tinged his brow and his ocean orbs were bloodshot.

He managed a smile when Taichi walked in. "Hey," he rasped, voice little more than a whisper. "You didn't have to come here. I'll be better in a few days."

"But than I'd have to listen to Takeru non-stop until you got back. He was practically tearing the loft apart when I left."

Yamato laughed but just as rapidly dissolved into a coughing fit. Taichi shot him a sympathetic look and collapsed into a chair that had been dragged into the room presumably by Sora. The blonde coughed for another minute before gasping, "I feel like shit."

"You look like it too."

"Thanks man, that's just what I needed to hear."

"You're such a woman sometimes."

The blonde man was about to retort when the door opened and Sora slipped into the room. To Taichi's amusement, Yamato sat up straight in the bed and gave the concerned young woman a large smile.

"Feeling better?" she asked as she stood by the foot of the bed. The musician nodded once and she grinned. "That's good. Oh and Mimi wants to know if you'd be able to stomach any food. She said she'd make something if you're up to it."

Yamato blanched at the mention of food and before either of his two healthy friends could register the fact, he had thrown his upper body over the left side of the bed and scooped up a basin. Next moment he was vomiting into it and Sora was suddenly behind him, holding his hair and rubbing his back gently.

More than just a little out of place, Taichi quietly snuck out of the room as Sora murmured comforting words and leaned against the wall. That settled it than; there was definitely something between his and Mimi's best friends. Now to give them a little space…

He strolled back into the living room which thankfully he found vacant of Michael whom he considered a talentless hack that would have been unemployed if women hadn't found him attractive. Mimi was in the kitchen cooking something that even he had to admit smelled delicious.

Not wanting to initiate an awkward moment between them he merely arched an eyebrow and observed her from the safety of the living room. Before that day he had never entertained the possibility that Mimi could have any domestic skills or let a man she barely knew reside in her home while he was sick.

It was all very out of character for her.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Later that evening Taichi, Mimi, and Sora were all seated in the female brunette's state of the art kitchen eating the pasta and garlic bread that the writer had prepared. Yamato had fallen asleep a little while ago as he was still to sick to force any food down his throat. The only talk had either been between Sora and Mimi, or Sora and Taichi, and he could tell that the band manger was getting agitated.

Doing his best not to run screaming for his mother at the frustrated expression on

Sora's face, he finally commented to Mimi, "This is really good."

Instead of some ego-centric reply the brunette smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Sora had sighed in relief at not being the sole source of conversation and continued, "Yeah, Meems, I love your food. You'd have been an excellent chef."

Mimi smiled again before asking Sora about something music related. The two chatted to themselves and he found himself zoning out and not admitting that he and the writer had just gone a half hour of being in each other's presence and not fought once.

* * *

Yamato had still not gotten better in two days, Taichi had elected to spend time with him by staying over at Mimi's apartment, and to make matters worse Michael had been dropping by more and more frequently. It had gotten to the point where Taichi had to promptly exit a room the actor was in to prevent the inevitability of him breaking Michael's nose.

The only solace he could take was that the other three were also unhappy with the actor.

Yamato would pretend to be asleep and Taichi would gratefully sit with him and the two would make snide remarks while doing their best to muffle their laughter. Sora and Mimi acted civilly for the most part and he would never have discovered their irritation had he not overheard this conversation:

"Just go on one date with him, Mimi! If you'd just agree he'll stop bugging you!"

"No! I'm not going down that road again."

But on the fourth day of his "vacation" he found himself alone in the apartment while it was raining once again and there was nothing to watch on any of the five hundred channels. Yamato was asleep, Sora and the rest of his friend's band were at the record company, and Mimi had gone on a few errands. He was so bored currently he'd even be okay with talking to that twit Michael.

Restless, he explored the different rooms of the writer's home, looking for something to do. He finally decided to browse through the closet in a third guest room and after a minute of dull searching he happened upon a photo album.

Interest peaked, he flipped through the pink and white book at the different snapshots. The first one was of a twelve year old Sora and an eleven year old Mimi. Sora was more tomboyish looking with shorter hair and scuffed up looking clothes. Mimi's hair fell to about mid-back and, instead of the smirk he had come to identify her by, she was smiling sweetly, cinnamon eyes dancing with joy. The two best friends had their arms around each other in a tight hug and were both smiling stupidly for the camera.

He paused, hand outstretched to turn the page, and gazed down at the two figures in the picture, chocolate orbs drawn to the younger Mimi in particular. She was never this happy presently. Or maybe she was but she found him irksome and never showed it.

Shaking his head, he continued skimming through the book, passing by scenes from her family, holidays, and what looked like a junior high school graduation. Than when the Mimi of the past hit what he guessed to be fourteen the cheerfulness seemed to ooze away from the pictures. She had adopted her infamous smirk, eyes far away and clearly wishing to be somewhere else.

"_What happened? She looked so happy…and why are there less pictures of her family?"_

He had reached near the end of the book by now and found it odd that there was only one picture of her father to represent her relatives from her first year of high school and on. There were more of her and Sora, some random friends, and quite a few of men he guessed to be old boyfriends.

"What are you doing?" a sharp voice demanded from the door and he whirled around, startled, still clutching the book in one hand. Mimi stood, arms crossed in the doorway, and her eyes narrowed to slits when she noticed the photo album he held. "Put that away. **Now!**"

He hastily stuffed the album back into the box he had retrieved it from and scrambled as far away from the closet as he could. Mimi glared at him disgustedly before storming away, muttering oaths under her breath.

Taichi sighed in relief when he heard the door to her bedroom slamming shut.

For a second there he thought she was going to grab him by the hair and shove him out of the window.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay that's all for now. Please read and review. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Ten_

Tensions between Mimi and Taichi were still high when Sora arrived in the evening to check up on Yamato. She frowned at Taichi as he flipped through the channels in pursuit of something to watch; Mimi had gone out to pick up some Chinese food as she had been too agitated to cook again that night.

"Why do I even leave you two alone," she exclaimed as she dropped beside him on the couch. "One of these days I'm going to lock both of you in a room and see who comes out."

He grunted and shifted in his seat as she smirked. "Aren't you going to see Matt?"

"I was but than I decided I'd give you the honor of me keeping you company."

"I feel so special." He sighed as he noticed out of the corner of his eye as she curled into the couch, clearly not intending to move at the moment. It was very nice of her and at any other time he would have appreciated it but right now Yamato needed her more. "Just go see Matt, Sora. We all know that's why you keep visiting."

Color rose to her cheeks and she shook her head enthustiastcally. "No, it's not. I just happen to like spending time with my best friend I hardly ever get to see anymore."

"Right."

He dodged a slap and winked at her, sending her into quiet but powerful irritation. "I'm his manager. End of story. That's all I am to him and vice versa. If any other members of the band were sick I'd visit them too."

"Of course."

She narrowed her ruby eyes further at him and promptly rising from her position on the couch she strode towards the guest room. He chuckled quietly, congratulating himself on a job well done, as he thought it soon that Sora and Yamato would get their acts together. And if they ever needed help, well who was he to turn them away?

But as the door opened and Mimi, arms laden with purchased Chinese food, his courage dissipated into mist and it a great deal of his will to stop him from yelling at Sora to come back. Though he breathed a sigh of relief as Mimi's face softened in a way he had never glimpsed.

She stopped on her way to the kitchen, body tilted towards him, and took one, long deep breath. "It's hard for me to apologize to people and it's not something I usually do. So you better be grateful." She broke off, irritated, and continued, "Damn…just forget that last part. But…I am sorry, Taichi. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"It's okay," he replied and ran a hand through his hair, not noticing he was only making it messier. "I shouldn't have been going through your things. I'm sorry too."

Her lips quirked up in a small, uncertain smile and he returned it while remembering the girl in the photo album who smiled so easily. For some reason unknown even to him, a pang of sadness resounded from his heart as he thought of the child Mimi who was most likely gone forever.

But he didn't care.

He didn't.

* * *

On the fifth day Yamato had made a full recovery though Sora being a mother hen was adamant that he rested a little more before he went back outside. The two bickered for close to two hours before they compromised: he'd spend a day recuperating and the next day he'd go to the record company with the rest of his band. He would've been grumpier about the result if Sora hadn't taken off work to spend a day at the apartment with the trio. 

Taichi was left much to his own devices that day since his two friends were too occupied with each other to give him much mind and Mimi was out for the entire twenty-four hour period, and by Sora's expression of realizing her friend's absence he concluded that she had business of a romantic nature.

* * *

On the sixth and last day of Taichi's trip and Yamato had gone ahead to a meeting with the rest of the band that Sora would have been in if she hadn't full-heartedly disagreed with the blonde's choice to attend. "Don't come crying to me when you get sick again," she had muttered darkly. 

So it was her, Taichi, Mimi, who had returned an hour after the rest of the household had woken up with messy hair and an air of satisfaction around her, and to their misfortune, Michael. She and Taichi sat side by side on the couch and sharing looks of consternation every so often as they were forced to chat with the actor. Mimi was busy typing on her laptop again, resuming work on her latest novel.

During a break in the conversation she glanced over her shoulder worriedly at her best friend. One of Mimi's best and worst traits, aside from her bluntness, was her habit of putting herself completely into whatever she did, which unfortunately made her neglectful to her health sometimes when she was writing a new manuscript.

"_Oh Mimi,"_ she mentally sighed. But a short moment later when the female brunette's gaze lifted from her computer screen to the man sitting beside Sora. The auburn haired woman followed her stare and couldn't fight back the urge to smile.

That and a strong desire to keep Michael from opening his mouth again, she swiveled in her seat and asked, "So Meems, were where you last night anyway?"

Mimi smirked and winked at the enquiry and Sora and Taichi bit back snickers as Michael trembled visibly. The band manger laughed, pretended not to notice Michael's murderous look, and exclaimed, "Again? God, Mimi, do you even know this guy's name?"

"Setsuna. And I'll be giving him a call if I'm interested."

Sora rolled her eyes to the heavens. "What does a man have to do to keep your attention for more than five seconds?"

Mimi actually appeared thoughtful and twirled a lock of honey around her finger. "Well he'd have to be good looking of course, people who say that appearance doesn't matter are all full of it. There has to be some chemistry of course." She stopped again, pondering, before going continuing. "He can't have huge muscles, I find them disgusting, but he has to look like he takes care of himself.

"I have to be able to talk to him and he **has **to have a backbone; he can't just follow me around like a love sick puppy. Sense of humor is important too oh and he has to like reading."

Taichi, whom had a book open on his lap at the time, closed it with a snap. He sat blinking as Mimi resumed typing and Michael fumed in his corner, glaring at the other man with the utmost contempt.

Sora was trying to keep herself from laughing at the situation.

It was all so amusing…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's it for now. Please read and review. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Eleven _

The day Taichi departed from Kyoto was unusually uneventful. Mimi had barely said three sentences to him with the longest being her wishing him a safe trip. Sora had been amused by Mimi's quiet and unlike the more distant goodbyes of the writer or even his best friend, she hugged him. What made the embrace more worth it was the look of blatant jealously on Yamato's face.

But the blonde had his revenge.

Before Taichi was out the door, Yamato beat him to retrieving his bag and held it out to him with a triumphant smile. "You know that Mimi's bought an apartment in Tokyo. She'll be living there in a few days."

The messy haired man had paled at the thought of the tactless and somewhat insulting woman living in the same city as himself and Yamato chortled. At least he did until Taichi had pointed out the record company had cut his tour by a week and the he had almost punched the editor for that fact.

Sora rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his arm, restraining him with surprising ease. As Taichi watched Yamato's lips quirked upwards in a small smile before he blanked his face and turned away from his manager. She frowned and he shook his head on his way out.

Well the two had more weeks. For their sakes he hoped something would happen.

* * *

Izumi Koushirou was waiting to pick him up by the baggage claim. Koushirou was not as handsome as he or his friends but appearance in the eyes' of others had never been involved in any friendship of Taichi's, especially since the other man was extremely intelligent and nice. He was short for a man at about five foot three inches and had a chubby, though not fat, build. His face was round with beetle black eyes, red hair that would have curled if it had been longer, and his skin was a pale shade of french vanilla.

He wore an orange hoodie, light blue jeans, and a pair of white and blue Nikes. His smile as he saw Taichi approaching him was wide and he waved. "Hey. How was the flight?"

"I was blasted through the sky in a pressurized metal tube. What do you think?"

Koushirou shook his head and the two strolled out of the airport towards the parking lot, chatting about their respective job. That conversation took up fifteen minutes and after it ended the two friends had really nothing new to report to one another. But neither was at the least uncomfortable.

But, he reflected, people always have to fill up every single, solitary moment with conversation if they're able. The mark of really good friends is that they can keep their mouths shut for more than five minutes and still be absolutely comfortable.

* * *

His reception back at the loft was more energetic than the one given him by Koushirou. Daisuke and Takeru had nearly tackled him to the floor, shouting at him and each other, and he was only able to push them both away after ten minutes. He winced and favored his right foot more than his left as he went into the kitchen where Jyou was.

The eldest member of the group smiled in relief. "I missed you and Matt, Tai. Since the two of you've been gone there hasn't been any sanity here at all."

That wasn't sarcasm. There really hadn't been any sanity with the two most mentally stable residents away.

He rolled his chocolate orbs at his friend before retreating back into his room. On bedside table next to his bed there were three written messages taken down by Takeru for him. The first was from his boss asking him to help a new co-worker from outside the country get settled in. Second was Hikari who wanted him to call her back as soon as possible. And last was his mother telling him there was no way he could skip out on the family dinner that week.

There was something very suspicious in his mother's words that nagged at him. But after awhile he shrugged it off as nothing and resigned himself to a nap as his jetlag caught up to him.

Later he would realize he should have figured out the meaning behind his sister's frequent calls and mother's urgency. And after that revelation he would sorely wish that he could just let the Earth swallow him whole.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry this chapter was so short but it was mostly a set-up for things to come. The next one will be longer, I promise. Please read and review. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twelve _

The week of Taichi's family dinner had been quiet, eerily peaceful like the breath before a plunge. Yamato would be back in a week or such and Jyou had been working pretty late each night. He and Takeru got along fine but Daisuke was acting…odd.

The aspiring actor had been out of the loft much in the week Taichi had been back and Takeru had confirmed that behavior had started when he had been away in Kyoto. Daisuke was more silent, more thoughtful than ever before and Taichi had almost fallen out of his chair when he had learned that his friend and his sister were spending time with each other again.

"Why not," his friend replied with a shrug. "We were friends once right?"

Taichi had to bit down on his lower lip hard, almost drawing blood, to swallow the words of disbelief that were forcing their way from his throat. To be truthful Daisuke and Hikari had never been just friends ever. There had always been something, even though for a while it appeared to be from his side more than hers, between them that discredited that close relationship of being just a friendship.

Someone was bound to get hurt, he rationalized. The worst part of that eventuality was that he would be torn over who to comfort and what to do with the other. On one hand it could be his sister left heartbroken and on the other hand it could be one of his closet friends that would be left to pick up the pieces.

They were going to get hurt.

But they were adults and he couldn't stop them. They were in charge of their own lives.

It didn't mean he had to like it though.

* * *

Taichi sighed as he ran a hand down his button up blue shirt to smooth out the few wrinkles that had appeared in the fabric. His mother had called and ordered him to dress nicely so he had worn his best dress shirt, black pants, and a pair of black loafers. He had gone straight to his parent's home instead of the usual ritual and with great trepidation he knocked on the door.

It was answered by Hikari whose large doe eyes pleaded with him to forgive her for some slight. Confused he slipped past her, waved at his mother and father, and abruptly stopped in his tracks as he took notice of the third person sitting at the dinner table.

Twenty-two Inoue Miyako worked over him as manager of the publishing industry they were employed him. Known for her quick temper and determination bordering on bull-headiness, she was pretty but she wasn't exactly his type. She was tall and thin with long lavender locks, hazel orbs magnified by a large pair of wire-rimmed glasses, and very pale skin. She wore a nice white blouse, wrap around black skirt, and just enough make-up to accent her features.

The need for Hikari to apologize had been made clear.

Masking his sheer horror under the guise of politeness, he exchanged pleasantries with everyone present he slipped into the seat next to his intended date due to his mother's cunning. The dinner was good since it had been ordered instead of being home cooked but conversation, especially between he and Miyako, were strained and somewhat embarrassing.

Especially as his mother had been listing his past accomplishments in school and soccer to Miyako while Hikari and his father gave him sympathetic expressions. His mother gave up after a few minutes of talking to each separately and after an hour Miyako rose and announced she had to get going.

He hastily said he'd walk out with her, delighting his mother, and the two took a simultaneous breath of relief. Laughing he exclaimed, "This was fun! We'll have to do it again sometime!"

Giggling she shook her head. "I bet your mother would really love that!"

"She keeps lecturing me to find a wife! Everytime it's 'When are you going to get married?' or 'When are you going to give me grandchildren?'"

"My parents are exactly the same. Our families need lives in the worst way."

"Tell me about it."

The two shared another laugh and she patted him on the arm. "I'm glad this didn't work out. No offence Yagami you just aren't my type."

He arched an eyebrow. "And what is your type?"

"Much more shy than you."

He was going to say something unflattering to her when his mind suddenly whirled to Koushirou whom he knew hadn't been on a date in almost a year and a half. "I know someone you'll like."

She frowned. "I'm not a fan of blind dates."

"But unlike my mother I know you. I know a guy you'll get along with."

She finally broke down and he gave her Koushirou's name and number before they went their separate ways. That night had been embarrassing and the sooner he climbed into bed the better.

That date had failed.

But on his horizon there were two women who were very willing to change that.

He would just have to wait.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Poor Taichi and Miyako. Well at least Koushirou's going to get something out of their embarrassment. Please read and review. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Thirteen _

Yamato came back on Friday, two days before the arrival of the new co-worker Taichi was supposed to show around. The musician had surprised them all by bringing back souvenirs and as his four roommates were shocked to begin with they nearly dropped everything they were holding when a frustrated Sora stalked through the door.

"Yamato! What the hell were you thinking! The boss wants to see us and now we're gonna be late!"

"Relax Sora! We'll leave in a few minutes! Just give me some time to rest."

"…I'm going to be fired aren't I?" she asked more to herself than anyone else in the loft and sank into the couch, staring off into space. Her expression was so grim that Takeru took pity on her and enveloped her in a warm bear hug.

She leaned her head on his shoulder with a tentative smile and a minute later the two were talking like old friends. Taichi smirked; Takeru's amiability was often so endearing to people he usually made several friends wherever he went. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Yamato's face had softened and the blonde was staring at his brother and Sora wistfully.

"Hey guys! Sora says she'll have a party soon! Since the Wolves went platinum!"

"**What!" **came from Taichi, Daisuke, and Jyou.

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Yamato with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's because of my band you're having it!"

"I didn't think your ego needed any more coddling! It's already big enough to have its own website!"

Somehow during the banter Sora and Yamato ended up only two or three inches away from each other. The young woman was frowning in consternation and he was smirking at her in amusement.

This unfortunately did not go over well with her. She appeared about ready to explode and hastily he brushed his lips against hers, swiftly cutting off the flow of verbal abuse. Stunned for a minute, she kissed back gently and was just getting into it when he pulled away.

"C'mon! We're going to be late!"

He fled the apartment, laughing insanely, causing a blinking and flushed Sora to scream in indignation. **"Yamato!" **

She pounded after him and the four could hear the sound of feet running, a smack, and whimpering coming from a masculine voice. Taichi rolled his eyes to the ceiling but Takeru bit his lower lip worriedly.

"If he likes her so much he shouldn't be playing with her. He should be more open to her."

"Takeru, this is your brother. Your brother that you have to threaten to make him open up to you and still not be able to understand him. And you're saying he'll be close to a woman he hardly knows?"

"But Sora doesn't know any of this. What if she starts thinking he doesn't like her after all?"

Taichi just shrugged, unable to vocalize what they were all thinking. If Sora felt that Yamato wasn't really attracted to her, that she was just like every other woman to him, than she'd leave.

None of them could imagine what state Yamato would be in if she did.

* * *

Taichi despised Mondays even more than flying. Sunday night was the most depressing time of the entire week in his opinion as it was the last bit of freedom people had before everything started up again. Mondays were slow and tedious with no other purpose than to begin another dull week of work.

He sat behind his desk, listlessly tapping a black pen on the polished surface. The top two buttons of his dress shirt had been undone and his jacket hung over the back of his chair instead of on the hook jutting out of the wall.

Takeru was splayed over the chair across the desk, bored out of his mind and entertaining himself by counting the number of cracks in the ceiling's plaster. He wore a black jacket, a white polo shirt, light blue Abercrombie jeans, and white and black Nike sneakers.

His friend had visited him at work on his day off to help him show the new woman around the city. "Why not? I've got nothing better to do," he had explained. So now the two were stuck in a lackluster silence waiting for her still an hour after she should have arrived.

"Where is she?"

As though on cue, the door creaked open and as he and Takeru took in the appearance of the woman Taichi thought he would've fallen over if there hadn't been a chair supporting him. She was beautiful in a doll-like way with golden locks curling past her shoulders, laughing sapphire eyes, and pale skin. She wore a crimson blouse, a long black skirt, and black Stilettos. Her makeup was so artfully done that at first glance he wouldn't have thought she wore any.

His chocolate eyes slid from her form to meet his friends and they hardened in the knowledge that there was more than one interested party present.

The woman oblivious to all this beamed at them. "Bonjour! Je m'appelle Catherine Laurent. Comment allez-vous?"

"I love the French," murmured Takeru.

Catherine laughed.

* * *

An hour later the trio had found themselves in a restaurant close to the publishing industry where Taichi and now Catherine were employed. They were all talking and laughing with each other; the young woman was so agreeable that conversation had been all too easy.

She giggled when Takeru made some comment. "Oh Taichi and Takeru! You two are much too good to me." Her voice only held a thin sliver of the French accent she had been born with; years of living in America had taken it away.

Her leg brushed up against Taichi's under the table and neither seemed too apologetic about it. He was about to say something when Takeru exclaimed, "Hey look! There're Sora and Tachikawa-san!"

The two women were drawn over by the yell and Taichi mentally groaned at Takeru's hyper activity. Sora was dressed casually in a red shirt and black jeans and looked completely comfortable with herself. Even Taichi had to admit Mimi looked gorgeous in a white trench coat, soft pink blouse, black silk pants, and black heeled boots. She fidgeted with the strap of a purse that matched the coat and in doing so hadn't noticed Catherine.

When she did finally look up it appeared that her expression had been trained to be her trademark smirk when her cinnamon orbs fixated on the French woman. The two faced off, both paling exceedingly, before the brunette turned on her heel and stormed out of the restaurant without sparing a glance back.

Sora apologized and ran after her friend as Taichi stared at the spot Mimi had occupied a mere few seconds ago.

There was something going on.

And he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. And don't worry this is still Michi. Please read and review. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Fourteen_

"Sooooo," drawled Taichi, arching his eyebrows for emphasis.

Catherine giggled as they walked along. "So…," she imitated, twirling in place so her golden tresses flowed out behind her. The glow of sunlight struck them and she seemed for all the world to be illuminated.

It nearly made him catch his breath.

She smirked playfully, guessing the cause of his uncharacteristic silence and he stuck his tongue out at her. Still he intertwined their arms and she ran her fingertips down the length of his left arm, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric of his shirt.

It was just them. Takeru had to leave soon after Mimi and Sora after being called away by the manager. Taichi had to suppress a laugh at the amount of jealousy that was soon to be coming his way.

Still he needed to know some things. Namely whatever that little scene between her and Mimi was about.

Something must have shown on his face because she sighed deeply and asked him if he would take a detour into a near by park to talk. He agreed and in less than ten minutes the two were seated on a bench in a secluded part of the park that was generally avoided at this time of day.

She began as soon as he had made himself comfortable.

"You've probably noticed some…**tension **between myself and Mimi."

"_Tension doesn't cover it." _He nodded anyway and she edged herself away from him, cradling her face in her hands.

Her blue eyes were suddenly darker, farther away from this moment in time. In a soft, wistful tone she said, "She and I used to be close friends." He snorted and she quirked her lips into the thinnest of smiles. "It's true. Our mothers had been as close as sisters and would bring us with them whenever they visited each other.

"But unlike Mimi's mother, who married a very wealthy man, mine was not quite as lucky. My father had run off when I was five years old with another woman and um, my mother didn't take it very well."

She broke off and he took her smaller hands in his larger ones. Allowing herself to melt into him she continued, "But Mimi's mother was a kind woman and for the sake of her friendship with my mother paid for my schooling and treated me like a second daughter. And for awhile Mimi and I were great.

"Than when she was fourteen and I was twelve her mother died in an accident and nothing was ever the same again. In her will, Mrs. Tachikawa, had seen that I would be sent to a private boarding school and have enough money for college. And had set aside a large amount of money for me when I was done with school.

"But when the time came for me to receive that money Mimi had found a way to stop me from receiving it. Instead I was given only half of the amount and I left America. I spent some time back in France and came here where I ran into Mimi after a few years of not seeing her."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she closed her eyes tiredly. "Mimi is not my favorite person. But I never thought she could sink this low…"

"She was jealous," was the swift reply. "Her mother was very close to me and she couldn't handle it. The money was the last straw."

He only held her tighter while mentally cursing the writer in question with his entire being.

* * *

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions here?"

Taichi blinked and frowned at the question his best friend had directed at him. He and Yamato were seated at the kitchen table, eating leftover pizza, and the others were all out for the evening. The musician had listened to his recount of Catherine's story with an impassive air and shrugged when Taichi shot him a look.

"Don't give me that look. I'm just trying to be realistic here."

"And you're doing that…how?"

Yamato sighed. "Isn't it weird that she would be so open about all of this personal shit with someone she's only known for one day?" He raised a hand as Taichi was about to interject. "Besides you're only too happy to agree with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Easy. You want Mimi to be a bad person."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This will all make sense later, I promise. There is a reason for all of this. Please read and review. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Fifteen_

Since Catherine's arrival Taichi and Takeru's friendship had gone in a whole new direction, which unfortunately did not improve their bond. To the disappointment of their friends neither was usually happy or comfortable when the other was in the room and they had developed the habit of cutting off each other's sentences. Not to mention the fact that they vied against themselves over the French woman's attentions.

Matters between them had worsened considerably the following week when the two wrestled each other over who would win the remote control. Taichi had Takeru pinned, despite the blonde man's valiant efforts, and was effectively rubbing it in his face when Daisuke walked in.

He had arched an eyebrow at the sight and said, "Okay. When I'm amazed at the immaturity, you know you've gone too far."

Taichi scowled and helped himself and Takeru to their feet but it melted off his face as he studied the other man. Daisuke had lost some weight and there was a tired though jubilant expression in his wide brown eyes.

Before he could comment Daisuke's cell phone rang to the tune of the Fall Out Boy song, "Dance Dance", and the actor promptly answered it, walking away from his friends. Though they, and the good people of Australia, could hear the subsequent cry of "**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" **

Taichi was seriously wondering if he was living in a secret insane asylum and was the only sane person around.

* * *

Work had improved to some degree for three reasons: his amount of tasks had lessened somewhat, Catherine and he had more time to hang around each other, and Mimi had been coming less and less. He was pretty sure it was because she didn't want the other woman to publicly announce her secret.

"It'll come out eventually," agreed the blonde woman. "Not by me though. I'm not a fan of making scenes."

He shrugged and passed the carton of Chinese takeout they had ordered over to her. The two were seated over his desk, cartons of food spread across the surface, and were conversing friendly when the subject of Mimi had somehow come up, though neither was quite sure how.

"I can't understand how her and Sora are such close friends. She's impossible but Sora's just so damn nice."

She nodded, a pensive expression crossing over her features. "I know what you mean. Sora and I have only met a few times but there's just something likeable about her."

"Are you going to her party?" Her light blue eyes darkened and he continued, "Guess not. Not all of Sora's friends are as nice as she is."

"I might go. Mimi doesn't scare me after all." She grinned. "If it comes down to one of us leaving Japan, it's not going to be me."

"Good."

* * *

The party that Friday was held at a local club that the record label had rented for the evening. Though the number of guests was much smaller than at the original one, through Sora's doing, it was much more lively than the last one. Loud, fast-paced music blared over the stereo has a sea of couples moved across the dance floor. The lighting was low and the bar was turning out numerous alcoholic beverages and some snack foods.

Yamato had abandoned them all almost as soon as they walked past the door and glued himself immediately to Sora's side. Takeru, Daisuke, and Jyou rolled their eyes and gravitated towards the bar though Taichi was a little more preoccupied than his friends. Chocolate orbs roamed over the crowd for some sign of Catherine and he walked around the length of the dance floor in his search.

An hour later he admitted defeat and reassured himself with the fact that Mimi was also not present. Doing his best to be happy he took up a few women on their offers on dancing and than went over to where Yamato and Sora were.

His conscience picked at him for distracting their conversation, especially as Sora had placed a hand on Yamato's arm, but never the less he tapped his friend on the shoulder. Yamato broke away gently from Sora and when the two were out of earshot was rallied on by Taichi.

"Does Sora know anything about what happened between Catherine and Mimi?"

Yamato arched one perfect golden eyebrow. "She really doesn't know anything about it since she only met Catherine once or twice and Mimi didn't really say much about what happened. But from what she was able to pick up from people that were close to both of them, it was apparently all Catherine's fault. And she agrees with them."

"Well of course she agrees. Mimi's her best friend! Besides, she doesn't know that much about it anyway."

"And you do?"

"…I'm going outside. This place is giving me a headache."

He left before Yamato could say anything and he suppressed a smirk as he faintly heard his friend groan in irritation. It took him nearly ten minutes to get through the crowd to the backdoor and he hastily slipped outside as his skull felt ready to explode.

But he wasn't the only one who had gotten this idea.

Mimi leaned up against the wall, lost in thought, and was only aware of his presence by the sound of his footsteps. Her honey hair had been pulled into an intricate looking bun though a few tendrils had escaped and framed her face. She wore a light black jacket, a dark pink shirt with a plunging neckline, a denim skirt, and a pair of black heeled boots. The makeup she wore was done so adeptly that at first glance he thought she hadn't been wearing any.

He froze and she stiffened noticeably; it figured that he would run right into the person he had been trying to avoid, it was just his luck. But he would not be chased away by her, he was much too proud for that. So he instead stood next to her, doing his best to ignore her.

She followed along with him and the two stayed in a complete silence for so long that he found himself speaking. His attempts had conversation were met with swift replies and he found himself growing more and more frustrated at her.

"That's it! It's your turn, Mimi!"

She blinked, large cinnamon eyes at him. "My turn?"

"To start a conversation! I've talked this entire time so now it's your turn to wow me with your intellect…"

She giggled. "Wow you with my intellect…I don't know about that."

"Fine. Tell me something about yourself then."

"About me? Well…it's not very easy for me to forgive people. And if what they did was bad enough they've lost my good opinion forever."

"Is that what happened between you and Catherine?"

The scowl she gave him did not complement her lovely features in the slightest. "She's still good at making friends, I see. Though it remains to be seen how good she is at keeping them."

"Better than you, probably."

The two remained in a frosty silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. Please read and review. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Sixteen_

Taichi and Mimi had both reentered the party after almost an hour, not wanting to be in one another's presence for another second at the precise moment. They had almost bumped into each other as they attempted to slip through the doorframe simultaneously, but she merely took a step back which allowed him to enter. Neither made eye contact.

Still not speaking or glancing at each other they both assimilated back into the party crowd which had luckily diminished since they had gone outside. Taichi had managed to fight his way over to Daisuke, Jyou, and Takeru who were laughing at the actions of Yamato and Sora. She was attempting to talk to him and he was porously ignoring her which was irritating her more and more. In a minute he was sure that Yamato was going to be dead on the floor.

"Those two," muttered the pre-victim's brother. "They act like a married couple."

The other two laughed and he would have joined in if, to his horror, hadn't noticed that Mimi hadn't been very far from them and heard every word that was spoken. She abruptly tilted her head to gaze at Sora and Yamato and coldly watched as her friend kissed him on the cheek and the blonde just turned away.

Her gaze slowly hardened.

Taichi had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

The next Monday he and Catherine had ended up conversing as they had taken a break at exactly the same time. They strolled through the park, arms linked, when he commented, "You missed some party."

She nodded and her face turned regretful. "Yeah…I didn't feel like seeing Mimi. There would've been a huge scene…and I just wasn't up to it."

"I don't blame you."

She smiled and stretched upwards on her tiptoes; the next second her soft lips brushed against the skin of his right cheek. His face heated as he was sure a cherry rainbow had spread from his right ear to his left.

This all would've been a nice, cheesy Hallmark moment if she then hadn't playfully smacked him on the arm and fled. He blinked in shock before smirking and giving chaise while all the while shouting statements doubting her ability to outrun him.

* * *

All in all Taichi had a good work day and was prepared to finish off the day by relaxing at home. And he would have too if he hadn't walked in on a loft nearly empty of his roommates save for Yamato and Jyou.

Yamato was spread across the couch, one arm dangling off the side, and a brooding expression marred his handsome features. Jyou was shaking his head sympathetically from the chair but made no move to inch closer to his friend.

"What happened?"

"She's gone."

"Who?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "Sora? No way. She-,"

"Quit. She quit yesterday…and I don't know where she went."

Just when one thinks everything in their life was going right for once, the universe once again proved that it was a windshield and an individual was a bug.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Poor Yamato. Now I feel bad for doing this even though I had to. Please read and review. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Notes: **This has just been the worst week I've had in awhile. To make it worse I completely broke down in one of my classes today. Perfect…at least this is a three day weekend.

Sorry the last chapter wasn't so great. I didn't like it that much either but I couldn't figure out another way to do what I wanted to do with it. So sorry again, this one should be better.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Seventeen _

Yamato hadn't left the loft in a week.

He had stopped showering so his normally well-tended golden locks were greasy and tangled and stubble had sprouted up on his pale cheeks. The smell was horrible and to make matters worse he hadn't changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing when he had found out the bad news.

He hadn't picked up his guitar, or wrote lyrics, in that time and had spent most of each day watching the Lifetime channel movies and eating chocolate. Taichi figured it could've been worse; he could have been watching VH1 and eating ice cream.

The others had given him a bit of a berth as they had gone through some messy break ups in the past and could sympathize. Taichi, the so-called best friend, had quickly become fed up and thought Yamato was acting like a drama king.

This would be his explanation of him coming home to find that Yamato hadn't moved an inch and the built up frustration inside him welled up and caused him to snap. He growled lowly and before the blonde could do anything, he had dragged his friend off the couch and over to the bathroom.

Yamato had hit him a few times but he proved impervious to the attacks and the next moment the still fully clothed Yamato found himself in the shower with freezing water spraying him full in the face. He howled from the impact and would've killed his best friend if Taichi had still been in the bathroom.

Idiot…

* * *

As all of that was happening, Taichi helped himself to some leftover pizza in the refrigerator and tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for it to reheat. Just has he finished his first slice and had put the second in the microwave, Yamato stormed out of the bathroom, furious and soaking, into his own room.

He smirked at the other's sodden form and started on that second slice. Just has he had completely finished dinner; Yamato re-emerged in a fresh pair of clothes and was running a towel through his hair.

"I hate you," muttered the blonde and he laughed. The other's expression darkened and he continued, "You are the devil."

"I prefer the title of Lord Satan thank you."

Yamato grumbled but opted to sit in the chair across from his friend rather than collapsing back on the couch. Taichi took that as a positive sign until the other sighed, "I can't believe she just left…didn't even say goodbye."

"Could you blame her?" he asked without thinking and Yamato narrowed ocean orbs at him. "Well, face it man…you acted like an ass to her."

"…I know."

"…okay. And you're doing all this because?"

"I'm an idiot," was the response and Yamato buried his face in his hands. Taichi calmly waited for him to finish. "I loved her…I knew her for three months and I already loved her…and that was just so fucking scary."

"So you pushed her away?"

"Yeah, and now she's gone. Looks like I got what I wanted."

The chair scraped audibly against the floor as he stood and as he lifted his chin, Taichi noticed there was the thinnest film of tears over his eyes. Feeling partly worried and partly sick at the sight, he called, "It'll all work out! I'm sure…"

Yamato smiled bitterly. "I'm not Takeru, Taichi. I stopped believing in things like this a long time ago."

* * *

Sora hadn't arrived at her descion to leave by herself, he was absolutely certain of that. After Yamato had departed from the loft for the first time in seven days, he had found himself musing on the unpleasant turn in events.

Not only had she not reached that point on her own but he knew that Mimi had somehow shoved her in that direction. He wasn't sure how she had accomplished that, as Sora hadn't struck him as being easily manipulated, but she had succeeded.

Sora had so obviously been interested in his best friend, had all of that attraction really been smothered out? He didn't believe that to be the case, so he allowed a faint, nearly nonexistent, hope that she would come to her senses and return.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. At that moment there was nothing he could do for damage control, but there was a possible way for him to help clear this mess up. But it required sacrifice and a great deal of patience.

Something that he did not possess a great quantity of…

But he had to undergo this trial for the greater good. So with the reinforcement of helping two of his friends regain happiness he called his boss and agreed to go on a business trip with Tachikawa Mimi.

He could uncover the proof that Sora still cared about Yamato.

If he and Mimi didn't somehow end up killing each other in the next few days…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope this was a better chapter than the last one. Please read and review. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Eighteen_

Hell was definitely a place on earth.

Taichi was currently in it.

He was trapped in a pressurized metal tube being blasted through the air at God knows what speed and he was forced to ride in said tube, otherwise known as an airplane, with Tachikawa Mimi, otherwise known as Lucifer. Mercifully she had chosen the window seat which left him with the middle thanks to the businessman that had slipped into the aisle seat.

His breathing was slightly heavy and he was doing his absolute best not to glance out the window that Mimi had open. She of course was oblivious to his discomfort and was absorbed in the task of reading a book. He felt about ready to scream but suppressed the urge and set about the job of plotting ways to get rid of various people cluttering his life.

Well whatever helps right…

Just as he was formulating a plan to tie up Takeru and have him shipped to Canada, she looked up at him with one eyebrow arched curiously. "Are you okay?"

He wanted to crucify her.

"Never better," he replied through clenched teeth. He grinned widely at her but she merely shook her head at his display of false cheer. "Really, I'm fine."

"Do you know what fine stands for?"

"…It stands for something?"

She nodded, opening her book again. "Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional." He laughed against his will and she smiled for a second before closing the shutter on the window.

"If you don't like flying you should have said so."

He went back to wanting to crucify her.

* * *

Later as the two made their way to the exit of the airport, pushing and being pushed by the crowds of people, he recalled why he was in this position in the first place. The publishing house he worked for was being considered of an endorsement by a wealthy family named the Ichijougis. To discuss the deal Taichi was chosen by his boss to visit the family in their home at Kobe. Mimi was picked to go as well for two reasons: she was the prominent writer using their label and the Ichijougis were family friends. 

He cursed loudly as someone shoved him back a few steps, nearly tripping over his suitcase, and she giggled at his misfortune as they disentangled from the throng of people. To stop himself from blurting out something nasty, he bit down hard on his lip.

He needn't have bothered since she was distracted anyway.

"Mimi!"

"Ken!"

She darted away from him and through her arms around a younger man, who practically picked her up off the floor in his excitement. Taichi followed at a distance studying Mimi's friend. He was about twenty-one and was the kind of man that was pretty rather than handsome. He had long navy hair, pale skin, midnight blue eyes, and a tall and lanky build; he wore a black leather jacket, grey tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white and blue sneakers.

She giggled as Ken spun her around and Taichi scowled at the sight. His scowl deepened as passerby remarked on how cute the "couple" was. He was just about to interrupt the moment when the younger man noticed him and promptly restored Mimi to her feet.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and waved at Taichi to come over. He did reluctantly and she introduced him to the other man, calling Ichijougi Ken a "good friend". In the back of his mind he wondered how "good" a friend Ken was to her.

He and Ken hardly spoke and Mimi acted as a go-between for them. Taichi was unusually silent because he wasn't sure how to act around the other two and Ken appeared to be a rather shy and reserved individual.

As their car stopped in front of the Ichijougi house he had a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay that's all for now. This is short mostly because it's a set-up for the next couple of chapters. And I have a question. How much older was Ken's brother than him? Please read and review. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're __not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Nineteen_

The Ichijouji family was interesting to say the least.

From what Taichi had observed over the past few days they members of the household communicated through the servants employed for them. As he had witnessed the most common way for one of the three to get a message to another was to have a maid relay it to that person and than carry a reply back to the sender.

Mrs. Ichijouji was rarely ever at home, preferring to spend time in several different countries on business, and when she was present was acted in the manner of her son, reservedly. Mr. Ichijouji was far more talkative, however, and at dinner delighted in listing all the accomplishments Ken could have achieved if he had applied himself as much as his late older brother, Osamu.

Osamu had apparently been three years older than Ken and had been a child prodigy. He had died at a young age when he had been tragically struck by a car and as from the viewpoint of a casual observer it seemed that the couple had switched all their dreams and plans for Osamu directly to Ken. Which apparently included an engagement to Mimi of the servants could be considered knowledgeable of the situation. And they usually were…

"When you have a background like mine or Ken's your parents are like that," commented Mimi. "Families like ours have reputations and expectations that you have to live up to. It gets a little overwhelming sometimes…

As his family was not a part of the leisure class anymore, since his father had been all but disowned when he had married Taichi's mother, there was nothing he could add to that statement. He had been just about to question her more especially about the engagement when Ken had walked in at that moment and their conversation had turned to other things.

Taichi actually liked Ken. The younger man was an executive in his father's massive newspaper and was set to later take over the company when the later retired. Refreshingly he was free of the condensation of his parents and was an interesting speaker.

"So Taichi I hear you and Mimi've met up before this," he said as he threw himself into a reclining chair. Taichi was seated on a second chair and Mimi stood in front of a window, her back to them. "How'd that happen?"

Taichi grinned and secretly glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye. "We met at a party where her behavior left a lot of room for improvement."

Ken arched an eyebrow and Mimi visibly stiffened. "Really?" asked the navy haired man. "That doesn't sound like Mimi…"

"But it was. She isolated herself for most of the party was snapped at anyone that tried to talk to her. The only people she spent any time with at all were Sora and Michael."

The younger male blinked as the brunette woman turned around. "It's very hard for me to get along with people I don't know," she defended. "I say things without thinking and hurt people without meaning to. I…don't know how to stop."

"You know I don't play soccer as well as I used to anymore," stated Taichi out of the blue, taking the other two by surprise. "It's not because I'm out of shape or anything but I don't have time to play anymore. I have to find time to **practice**."

Mimi smiled softly at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

"So Taichi, tell us about yourself," prodded Mr. Ichijouji as the four sat around the long rectangular table for dinner. They had just gotten through the main meal of salmon and were just starting on dessert, chocolate cake, when the question had come up.

He blinked and the head of the family continued, "I only know about your position in that company. You want me to fund this company, but how can I when I no nothing about you?"

"What do I-,"

"A person's character reflects the status of their work, I find. Now what do you like to do?"

"This and that," he answered evasively. "More this than that."

The man frowned and Taichi suppressed the urge to smirk; Mr. Ichijouji had the air of a man not used to being defied. He had such an aurora of elitism clinging to him that Taichi felt a small amount of satisfaction at defying him.

Though Mr. Ichijouji was smiling obviously enjoying the rare show of courage in his presence and Ken was staring at Taichi with blatant admiration and a tiny bit of envy. Mimi appeared like she was fighting not to laugh and she hastily turned an escaped giggle into a cough.

"You have a backbone, Taichi. I respect that…if only you could rub off on my lazy son. He could be great if he just applied himself…"

Ken blushed a light pink and busied himself with finishing his slice of cake and Mimi rolled her eyes to the ceiling but placed a comforting hand over his. Taichi could tell that even though she wore the perfect mask of pleasantry she was inwardly quaking with annoyance at the man's pride.

So was he…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay that's all for now. What do you all think of Ken? Please read and review. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty_

Mimi was more disgusted with him than usual. He was sure of it.

But as before the disgust of everything he was and did was not shown in the more blatantly obvious ways, but instead was subtle and almost nonexistent if one had not known the woman previously. It was little things she did. She had a comment for every single little thing he did, in response to most of his teasing of her she flushed (probably out of anger in his opinion), and they argued…a lot.

"I don't get why she hates me so damn much," he growled to Catherine over the phone one evening. He paced the guest room, cell phone in hand, and ran the hand not holding the phone through his hair in frustration.

"It's Mimi," came the tactful reply. "She doesn't need a reason. Just vague whims, actually."

He chuckled. "Nothing like you."

The only response was a laugh. "Believe me, Taichi, the world couldn't handle two of me. I have to…Takeru and I are going to a movie."

"You…and Takeru…?"

"Yes," there was a pause followed closely by a sigh. "He's so sweet Taichi and he's been visiting me since you've been gone. So a few days ago he asked me out-,"

"And you accepted," he concluded in a low tone.

"Yeah…are you okay? Should I have said no?"

"No, no, it's all good. Takeru's my friend and so are you, so just be happy. But if you break his heart I'll have to break out my mad ninja skills," he attempted humor, though his voice sounded a little strained. She giggled appreciatively at his effort and he hurriedly muttered, "I have to go."

"Bye…"

"Bye."

He placed his cell phone back in his pocket and strode out of the house.

He wanted to be alone.

* * *

Taichi loved to take walks by himself as it gave him time to think matters over and it wasn't exactly bad exercise either. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about his conversation with Catherine. He hadn't been lying to her, he was happy for both of them, but did they have to be happy…together?

Well it was out of his hands now. He should have done something earlier.

Too bad…

"Taichi!"

He groaned as Ken trotted up behind him and fell into step with him. The younger man smiled and asked, "How's it going?"

His friend had made a move on the woman he had been interested in while he was away. How was he, really?

"Fine. Everything's fine."

"That's good. Oh and before I forget Mimi wants to talk to you."

This day was just getting better and better.

Ken cringed at the expression that must have showed on Taichi's face and quickly said, "You don't have to look like you're going to the chair. Mimi's not that bad…"

He snorted and the other man continued on this train. "It's true! She took time to visit me every year since Osamu died and she helped one of her friends out of getting into a bad relationship."

He blinked. "What? Who?"

Ken nearly stepped back at the urgency the other was displaying. "I think it was Sora. From what I heard she was interested in some guy who kept leading her on. Mimi never told me the guy's name though."

"Okay…but what if whoever this man was really did like Sora but wasn't good at showing her." He noticed that Ken was eyeing him strangely and he forced a smile. "But I guess I can't really say anything since I don't know the whole story."

"Yeah…Well speak of the devil! Mimi over here!"

Taichi fought the strong urge to stalk off from the approaching woman dramatically, like in one of those shows Takeru liked to watch, but Ken pushed him forward before he left them and he nearly fell right into Mimi. Her normally pale face turned a light red and he cursed mentally.

"You wanted to see me?" he managed to choke out in a tone of forced calm.

She nodded but instead of speaking watched Ken as he departed from them. When he was out of sight she opened her mouth to say something, shook her head, and bit her lower lip in concentration. He witnessed all of this bemusedly, not knowing what to expect.

Than the last thing he had ever guessed came from her mouth.

"I love you!"

"W-what?"

Her cheeks were tinged pink and she twirled a lock of honey around her finger. He had never seen her look so flustered before. It was a little flattering that he could have such an effect on a woman like her.

"I love you," she repeated forcefully. "I don't know how it happened but I am." She narrowed her cinnamon orbs and lowered her hands when she realized she was playing with a piece of her hair. "Normally I don't usually go for guys like you…"

"Guys like **me**?"

"You're not usually someone I'm attracted to. Loud, impolite, and we're from two very different circles." Taichi bit down hard on his lip to keep from speaking and she continued, "Ever since we met I've tried to stop this from happening. But every time I try…it hurts so much. I can't sleep, I barely eat, and you make me so angry!"

She took a deep breath and he took this as a sign to interject. "While this is flattering, I can't return your feelings. And I probably never will."

Her face which had been alight with hope darkened and he was almost positive that tears glimmered in her eyes. But when she turned her head to him again a mask of arrogance had slid over her lovely features.

"Is that so? May I ask why?"

"Why? Did you hear yourself right now! If you really love me so fucking much why did you insult me!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I get it…if I had thrown myself at you and lied about my struggle...your ego would've been inflated and maybe you would have accepted me."

"What? You self-centered little…argh! If you must know you could've written my poetry pledging your eternal love and I still would've rejected you! Because of you Yamato and Sora are miserable when they could've been together!"

"…I've been much nicer to Sora than I've been to myself. I watched them since the beginning and I saw everytime she tried getting close to him he'd push her away. She was just like every other girl to him!"

"Yamato keeps to himself! He hardly ever tells me anything and I'm his best friend! Besides…there's what you did to Catherine."

Her face darkened. "You seem really friendly with her." She smirked and asked, "What exactly did she tell you?"

"You stole her fortune!"

Her smirk widened. "And I would've done it again if I could've! I loved keeping that money from her." She clenched her fists tightly at her sides and the color drained from his face. "So this is why you won't be with me?"

"Yes. But let me apologize for causing you so much pain!"

The two were now standing closer to each other than necessary. If he leaned down a few inches he would've been able to press his lips against hers. Instead the couple stood glaring at each other, both too infuriated with the other to say anything.

"Fine," she exclaimed storming off.

"Fine," he shouted as he went off in the other direction.

* * *

An hour later he returned to the guest room, thankfully not meeting Mimi or anyone else on the way back. He closed the door softly and was about to collapse on the bed when he noticed an envelope resting on the center of his mattress.

He opened the envelope to find a two page letter written in Mimi's elegant flowing script…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well that was interesting. Don't you think so? Please read and review. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_

-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-One_

He debated whether to read the letter or not.

Two natures, his curiosity and his fear, were at war inside his being. On the one hand, a large part of him wanted to know what Mimi had written. But on the other hand, he knew Mimi had been furious when she had written this letter so there was no telling what kind of verbal abuse could be contained within it.

But it could also answer some questions.

"_What the hell?"_

He unfolded the two pages and began to read.

* * *

_**Taichi, **_  
_**Don't be worried. I'm not angry about what happened anymore; I took time to cool down before I began writing this. And I won't repeat the feelings that you were so disgusted by…**_

_**Earlier when you denied my love you charged me with two crimes that are by no stretch of the imagination equal to each other. The first was the separation of our two friends and the second was the disowning of Catherine. I had my reasons for both of these…**_

**_I watched Yamato and Sora since the party I met you all at. It became obvious to me that Sora was attracted to Yamato but your friend's emotions weren't as clear. I wasn't worried than as Sora's own feelings didn't seem very serious but soon I realized that she cared about him very deeply. I watched them both carefully and due to Yamato's actions I reached the conclusion that her feelings were unreciprocated and I had to do my best to separate them before she got hurt…again. _**

_**Yes, Taichi I wrote again. What I am about to tell you I ask for you not to repeat to anyone, especially to Sora. She'd be embarrassed… **_

_**Sora and I have been friends since we were children. We kept in touch even when my family moved away and she later joined me at my boarding school on a scholarship. Unlike myself Sora dated only a few people but her relationships always lasted a long time. **_

_**Her longest lasting relationship was with a man named Mark Cullen who went to the boy's boarding school neighboring ours. They were together for six years, they dated all through college, and for awhile they were the perfect couple. Everyone, including me, thought they'd be together forever and no one was surprised when they announced they were getting married. **_

**_I was the maid of honor which was why I was the first person to find out. _**

_**A week before the wedding Sora walked into the apartment they shared to find Mark in bed with Yue, one of her bridesmaids. Needless to say they didn't stay together to long after that. She showed up my apartment that same night and I won't lye, she was a mess. **_

_**For awhile she just went through the motions of being perfectly fine. She went to work, hung out with friends, even dated a few people, but even a moron could see she was depressed. **_

_**I remember the first time I saw her really smile after that night.**_

**_She is my best friend, Taichi, and it kills me to see her hurt. I want her to be happy, because she deserves it more than almost every other person I know. If I was wrong and I caused her and Yamato pain I can't apologize enough. _**

_**Not it's time for the second explanation. Let me begin by saying that Catherine Laurent is not the person you think she is. My mother and Catherine's mother were extremely close and when Catherine's mother could no longer support both herself and her daughter she was sent to live with us and my family would pay for her education and leave her a considerable sum of money for her to start her life after school. **_

**_For a few years she and I were good friends. We spent a lot of time together, and with Sora when she was around, which made my mother very happy. When I was fourteen, before ninth grade, my mother and I had an argument, I can't remember what it was about, and she went to meet my father without saying goodbye. _**

_**That was the last time I'd ever see her. **_

_**A drunk driver crashed into her car head on and she died on impact. I never got to say goodbye, never got to tell her I loved her, and the last memory I have of her is us fighting. **_

_**I've always regretted that.**_

_**I'm telling you all this because my mother had left a will in which she set aside a small fortune for Catherine to use. (I was not jealous…the money wasn't important to me. I inherited other more personal items from my mother. I always thought that was worth more than any amount of money. But that's just me…)**_

_**For awhile everything was good. **_

**_But Catherine ended up growing in a very different direction than any of us would've predicted. She became used to the idea of us supporting her very quickly and that assurance led her to do stupid things. _**

_**She loved partying and was not against trying anything at least once. She made friends easily but lost them after awhile and spent money like it was going out of style. However, this was not the worst of it… **_

_**When she was a senior in college she had a relationship with her married Philosophy teacher. My father acted quickly and was able to pay off the school so the events would never be made public. The teacher was fired and we decided that it was time to give Catherine a dose of reality. **_

_**I was able due to a technicality in my mother's will to make sure Catherine only got half of what was intended for her and did all that was humanly possible to make sure she and I would never meet. And it worked…for a little while. **_

_**I don't know what she told you about me, but no matter what she said please believe everything I've written. If you won't take my word on any of this I can give you names and phone numbers of people who can give you more solid proof. **_

_**But before I end this letter I must tell you that I do not regret anything that happened between us. I love you and I'm not ashamed of the way I feel because it's natural and honest. **_

_**I don't regret the way I feel. **_

**_But I also know I can't make you love me. _**

_**I promise I won't bother you again. **_

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**Mimi**_

* * *

The pages dropped to the floor in a graceful arc as his body fell back against the mattress. His chocolate orbs were shut tightly and a groan passed his lips as the remorseful side of his brain screamed at him for having screwed up everything so badly.

"_Shit…I fucked up. I…I have to apologize to her."_

It was interesting how two friends could travel down two greatly diverging paths.

One had the appearance of being honest and respectable.

And the other really was honest and respectable.

Yeah…he really messed up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hoped this explained a few things to all of you out there in readerland. Did you like it? Please read and review. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's Notes: **Okay before we get into the story allow me to throw myself on the altar of dignity and beg you to read and review two of my new Michi stories: _Eternal Rose _and _Think of Me_. I'd like some feedback to see if I'm going in the right direction or if I need to improve on things.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-Two_

She was gone.

He had left his room almost immediately after reading her letter, appreciative of the fact that it had most likely been tremendously difficult for her to write, but she was nowhere to be found. Everywhere he searched on the property there was no shred of her and he eventually gave up, resolving to apologize to her in the morning.

She was gone in the morning as well.

He finally beat down his pride and asked Ken where she was.

"Mimi had to leave for New York last night." He noticed the other's bewildered expression and explained, "She lives about half the year in New York and half the year, here in Japan. Normally she stays here longer but she said that she was called away on business and had to leave as soon as possible. She also says she's sorry that she couldn't fly back with you today."

"Oh. Alright than."

She was gone and would probably do all in her power to make sure they would never cross paths again. He would never get a chance to apologize, admit he was wrong about her character, and would have liked to get to know her better.

Now it looked like he would never get that chance.

* * *

The ride back home in both the airplane and the taxi was depressing and he spent most of his time lost in thought. He needed to talk with Yamato when he got back to the loft. There was no way he could tell the other the part about Sora but he would tell him about Catherine and get his advice on the entire situation.

The cab finally pulled up in front of the building and after paying the man he hastily bolted up the stairs. From outside he could hear faint sounds that were suspiciously like moaning but ignored it and opened the door. The noises stopped as soon as he stepped over the threshold and he called out to whoever was there.

He heard a familiar feminine voice curse and the next second Hikari, his baby sister that held his hand on the first day of school, stumbled out into the hall wearing nothing but a light blue bathrobe.

"Hey Taichi. You're back early!"

Then the one thing to escalate the situation and confirm Taichi's worst fears occurred. Daisuke stumbled out of the room naked from the waist up and wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. Both of the culprits' hair was messed up and there were fine beads of sweat condensed on their skin.

The trio stood in an awkward silence not knowing what to do or say.

Then Daisuke said the most appropriate phrase for the situation.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please read and review. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-Three_

Taichi ripped Daisuke's head off his body with his bare hands and through the corpse gushing blood out of the window as he did a happy dance. Hikari had fled the area and subsequently would never date again until she turned forty.

That was what he would have loved to do.

But unfortunately life doesn't play out that way. He found himself seated at the kitchen table with the now fully clothed couple and was having a mature adult conversation.

It was actually going quite well.

He still wanted to go with Plan A though.

"And this happened how exactly?" he asked in a calm tone which took a tremendous deal of self-restraint. He was not going to take that fork lying on the kitchen counter and plunge it in Daisuke's eye.

Hikari answered. "Well you know Daisuke and I dated before…and broke up." She paused for a minute and continued, "We…I…broke up with him. At time it seemed like the right thing to do because we were too different."

"But I've changed," Daisuke stated with a firmness that surprised Taichi. "I got a staring role on this new TV show and I've grown up now. I'm ready for a relationship."

"And you both want this?" asked Taichi. They nodded and he sighed deeply, still unsure about the situation. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

"Thanks Taichi."

"Yeah, yeah…"

He learned a lesson with Mimi; he couldn't be so judgmental about things anymore. Even if he had doubts about this new turn of events, he'd support them in this. And if it didn't work out after all he'd still help them in anyway he possibly could.

On the bright side he was sure they'd be together for a long while.

* * *

But as it turned out he had other things to worry about than to be overly concerned about his sister and his friend getting back together. Takeru and Catherine were still going out rather steadily and nothing he could say would change it. He was no longer attracted to Catherine now that he knew her true personality but his friend was still in the dark and quite besotted with the woman.

Yamato could sense something off too, even though Taichi hadn't told him about the secret yet.

"There's something I don't trust about her," his best friend confided when his brother was out with the woman in question. "She just seems too…perfect. Anyone that happy most of the time is either lying or selling something."

Taichi sighed; there was no way he could keep Yamato in the dark anymore.

"Wow."

"I know."

His friend stared at him in consideration. "You have some luck, man. First, you think Catherine's just so great and Mimi's a complete bitch and it turns out its reversed. Too bad you found all this out after throwing it in Mimi's face…"

"What do you think I should do?"

Yamato shrugged. "What can you do? Move on. If you meet up with Mimi again apologize and at least try to get to know her a little better."

"Do you think she'd still have feelings for me?"

The other regarded him seriously. "Taichi, if there's one thing I know about women, it's they don't like it when they tell a guy they're in love with him and he throws it back in their face." He looked down and Yamato sighed, "But who knows? Maybe she really is in love with you so much that nothing could change it."

His expression darkened and Taichi internally debated over whether or not he should tell his friend the part about Sora. He decided not to after a moment for a few reasons. First he wasn't sure whether he should have told Yamato even the part about Catherine since Mimi had written him that letter privately. Second, it was a very painful chapter in Sora's life and he knew if he was in her situation he wouldn't want it to be known. And lastly he didn't want to give Yamato hope that Sora could come back one day and then have that event never occur.

So he changed the subject.

"What about Takeru? Should we try to warn him?"

Yamato sighed. "I tried to tell Takeru what I thought about Catherine and he was very clear that is was none of my business." He growled. "The genius thinks I'm jealous because he has a girlfriend and I don't! Ungrateful little…"

"So we should just stand by and do nothing?"

"There's not much we can do. Takeru's an adult and he can choose to fuck his life up whatever we he wants."

"But-,"

"If we told you to stay away for someone without giving you a real reason would you?"

"Good point." He sighed. "This is pretty fucked up here."

"Someone's been watching _South Park _too much."

"Shut up."

"Whatever, _Stan_."

"Seriously. If you don't shut up some messed up eight year olds are going to be screaming, 'They killed Yamato!'"

Yamato shut up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. And don't worry this will still be a Michi. Just have some patience. Please read and review. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-Four_

Work was hell for him.

His overly obnoxious boss was continually in his face for as the tyrant dubbed it, "his utter lack of work ethic". He subsequently fought the vicious urge to plant his fist between the troll's eyes. His co-workers conversed about him behind his back and Jun was growing increasingly worried about him.

His appetite had decreased over the last month and his skin had become paler.

He had grown withdrawn from his friends. The one he spoke the most to was Yamato and that was rare and he was making it a personal rule to put as much distance between himself and Takeru was humanly possible. His friend had become increasingly smug over the few weeks he had been back and more often than not they ended up arguing over the smallest of reasons.

And if any of that wasn't bad enough, he also had to deal with Catherine on a regular basis. The blonde woman was still friendly towards him despite his colder manner and tried to spend time with him as much as possible. This unfortunately included lunch breaks.

These meetings explained his depleted appetite.

This day was no exception to this routine. She slipped inside his office, beaming, and positioned herself in the chair across his desk. He mentally groaned but forced himself to be as civil as possible during their conversation.

"So how was your trip?"

He bit his bottom lip to stem the flow of words he wanted to say to her and instead replied, "Fine. Ken was a good guy and we had some fun."

She nodded. "Ken was always nice. It's good to see he hasn't changed at all." She frowned. "Unlike Mimi."

He couldn't stop himself from saying something this time.

"Actually Mimi's really not that bad. I think you just have to get to know her more."

Catherine blanched at his words, a slight panic sliding over her features for a moment. But as soon as it appeared it was gone once again and her face was a mask of pleasant blankness.

"Really? That's doubtful."

That was the last straw. He would not sit here and listen to her bash Mimi.

"No, really. And because she and I were able to get closer, she told me some things about you."

This time Catherine couldn't hide the panic that was threatening to take her over. "Oh?"

"Yeah, just some of the reasons you lost the fortune." His eyes met hers head on and she had to look away. "Your teacher huh?"

Her lips pulled back into a snarl. "That's none of your business!"

"Well since you're dating one of my friends, yeah, it kinda is."

She stood and glared down at him. "I'll stay away from Takeru when he tells me to. Not before and not because of you." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

He sighed and rested his forehead on the cool surface of his desk. The days of insomnia and hardly eating were catching up to him. But before his eyes could close in rest his door was wrenched open and without looking up he could tell it was his boss by the sound of disapproval the other man made.

"Sleeping on the job, Yagami? How do you think this business was run if we all just decided to sleep in our offices whenever we felt like it?"

And he launched into a tirade about laziness that Taichi just didn't have the patience for. Why should he be stuck here listening to this uptight and difficult man all the time? He could just find a job somewhere else; he did have credentials after al.

As the man took a breath he said, "I quit."

His former boss paled. "What?"

"I quit."

And he walked out of the building before the man could say one word to delay him. As the fresh air hit him he dimly realized that he was now unemployed and would soon have no money in his pocket if he didn't find another job soon.

Despite this, he smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I've been planning to have Taichi quit his job for the beginning. I wasn't going to keep him working somewhere he didn't like after all. Please read and review. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-Five_

Taichi was going nowhere fast.

His friends were all badgering him to get a job and get out of the apartment but he just couldn't seem to accomplish that. True, he had sent his resume out and had gotten more than a handful of offers but he didn't want to be stuck in that same oppressive, office environment again.

Especially since he wouldn't be able to free himself from it if it happened again.

But he found the second demand, getting out of the loft, much easier. He would take walks, volunteer in Mrs. Izumi's bookstore, meet up with the others to do something, or spend time with Miyako and Koushirou.

Though he only went through with the latter between time spans of several days. He couldn't stomach staying around a happy couple for more than a few hours.

It was Mimi's fault.

He sighed; he had tried to find Mimi's phone number in New York but usually abandoned the search half-way through. While he wanted to apologize to her and perhaps be given an opportunity to get to know her better if she would allow it but he was afraid that she was still angry at his rejection of her.

He collapsed back on the couch and flicked through the television channels. Eventually he picked one showing a movie that Takeru would've liked and he would've deemed as being too girly. But he had liked the actress in it since he had seen _Pirates of the Caribbean _and even he had to admit that the book it had been based on had a good storyline even it was a romance.

He even found himself engrossed in the film as _Pride and Prejudice _unfurled before his eyes. Immediately he was struck by the similarities with his life at the present moment with its plot. Like Jane and Bingly, Sora and Yamato had been separated even though they had strong feelings for each other and like Lydia Takeru had fallen in with a two-faced scoundrel that was probably more interested in money than anything else.

But the greatest parallel had to do with himself.

He emphasized entirely with the main character, Elizabeth Bennet, and her situation with the seemingly arrogant and self-centered Darcy, and identified her problems with Mr. Darcy has the same ones he had with Mimi. Similarly to Elizabeth, he had pushed the outwardly egocentric though secretly sensitive individual away because he had been too preoccupied with the duplicity enigmatic trouble-maker.

However, unlike that story he had little hopes for a happy conclusion.

"_I don't think I'm going to get my little Miss Darcy. It's not looking good for Yamato and Bingly either."_

"I hate love…."

* * *

Later that day found Taichi inside Longbourn, the bookstore the Izumi family owned. He could say without bias that this was one of his favorite places to be. The store was small and tucked in between two larger ones but there was a real sense of home clinging to it. There were bells on the door that jingled everytime a customer strolled inside and there was usually a fresh plate of cookies lying around.

And he loved to work there.

Especially when it got his mind off his present situation and got him discounts.

However, today he had noticed something worrisome about the store. A "Going Out of Business" banner was slung over the wall and every item was half-off. An odd lump formed in his throat and he made a funny gurgling noise that he was glad no one was around to here.

He stumbled through the store and into the backroom where Izumi Yoshie was holed in, going over the accounting books. She brushed a strand of dark red hair behind her ear and glanced up when he coughed.

She smiled though it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hello, Taichi. How are you today?"

He ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Why?"

She sighed deeply. "Oh Taichi…it's been three years since Masami passed away….and I just think it's time to start over."

He sunk into the chair opposite her, feeling numb. She continued, pretending not to notice his reaction. "I found a new apartment and everything. Koushirou is helping me move in….I just need to find someone who wants to buy the store and I'll be able to leave." She frowned. "I just wish whoever buys it will keep it the way it is. Though I suppose that's a little too much to hope for…"

"I'll buy it."

"What?"

"I'll buy it," he repeated more firmly. She blinked hesitant and he urged, "I have money! I didn't get a chance to cash in my last paycheck I was sent and if that's not enough I'll save up more! Please! I can't see this place close down!"

"Taichi….I would like nothing better than for you to take over for me."

He grinned and really meant it for the first time in almost two months.

He was finally going to be able to own the bookstore he had wanted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. And yes, Mimi will be back soon so don't worry. Please read and review. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry I couldn't update any sooner than this! I'm writing an original story for the National Novel Month and haven't had time to update any of my fan fiction. I'm sorry!

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-Six_

For awhile things didn't go very smoothly for Taichi. The purchase of the bookstore nearly sent him into bankruptcy due to the fact that he used most of his savings on it and it took a few months for things to really take off. People were used to Mrs. Izumi running the place and needed to adjust to the new ownership.

But near June everything picked up again. The store started turning in a nice profit, largely due to the lack of competition it experienced, and life was going good for his friends too. Daisuke and Hikari actually were still together and had plans on moving in together. Yamato and his band had been playing a lot of gigs in Japan and had another CD on its way; though his best friend still seemed sad at times when Taichi found him by himself. Jyou's film had done well in theaters and Koushirou had gotten a raise. He and Miyako were doing better than ever.

Unfortunately Takeru and Catherine were still together as well. However, he had found himself caring less and less about the fact that his younger friend was making the biggest mistake of his life and as a result spent less time with him.

Not that Takeru seemed to care all that much. For some reason Taichi felt he should be worried, especially at the times when his friend and Catherine would share unpleasant knowing looks. He didn't trust them…

However, he soon received news that took his mind as far away from the troublesome couple as humanly possible.

"You're what?" he gasped at Miyako and Koushirou, both grinning widely, across from his desk. The two had come during his lunch break at work and he had been so shocked that he had knocked his food all over the floor.

"We're engaged, Tai," affirmed Koushirou and Miyako held up her hand, showing off the pretty engagement wring. "And we'd like to thank you."

"Thank me?" he asked incredulously as he continued his task of retrieving the contents of his lunch. "For what?"

"You brought us together and you bought my mother's store."

Miyako nodded, continuing. "We're going to New York in a month, to celebrate. And we'd love it if you came along."

Taichi paused, too charmed for words, before he said, "Well I always did want to see New York and I guess I can get someone to cover for me."

It wasn't until after the shiny, happy couple left did he realize that New York was where Mimi lived.

* * *

The remainder of the month passed by so quickly he had no idea what hit him. First, he was making arrangements for the store to be taken care of, then he was packing his bags, and finally he was actually on the plane. The flight didn't bother him as his thoughts were too preoccupied with the chance he might somehow run into Mimi.

He finally decided that New York was a big city, that the chances of actually running into Mimi were as likely as being struck by lightning, and yet he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. However, his dilemma was quickly resolved by Miyako.

"Before I forget we have to make a stop somewhere. The boss has some papers for me to deliver to Tachikawa Mimi."

His heart nearly stopped mid-beat. "Tachikawa Mimi?"

"Yeah…hey you know her right?" she beamed at him as he nodded. "Good! Then you'll have someone to hang around with if Koushirou and I go off by ourselves!"

He wanted to sink into a hole in the earth and never come back to the surface.

* * *

The drive to Mimi's home was much too short for Taichi's nerves and he bounced on his seat, glad he hadn't confided in his friends about the tension between him and the female brunette. The situation was awkward enough has it was.

But it just so happened that Lady Luck was on his side.

After arriving at Mimi's New York Brownstone, which she owned not rented, and after being invited inside by the nice housekeeper-"Call me, Rosie"-they were informed at Mimi was currently on vacation in Ireland.

He had let out a relieved sigh as Miyako rummaged through her bag for the papers. Rosie set out a batch of cookies which Koushirou hungrily dug into and Taichi declined as his stomach was just returning from the floor to its rightful paper.

"Here," said Miyako as she placed a manila envelope on the kitchen counter. "Could you please make sure Miss Tachikawa sees this when she gets back?" Rosie nodded and as they rose to leave a picture caught Miyako's eye and she enquired, "Is that her? I've never seen her in person before."

Rosie brightened at the subject of her employer and nodded. "Yes, this is Mimi. She's gorgeous, don't you think?"

"She's very beautiful. Hey, Taichi, does the picture do her any justice?"

The housekeeper's attention snapped to Taichi. "You know Mimi?"

"Yeah, we've met. Are you two good friends?"

She nodded. "Mimi is like a second daughter to me. You see, most people think she's arrogant, but I've never worked for a nicer woman. She even helped my daughter find a good job after her baby was born."

Taichi felt sick as she spoke and it didn't help matters that Koushirou had arched an eyebrow at him as he sensed some sort of tension. "Excuse me," he quickly muttered before dashing outside.

His foot caught in a crack on the pavement of the sidewalk and he narrowly avoided a collision with a woman walking in his direction.

"I'm sorry-Taichi?"

A lump formed in his throat as he looked up to see Mimi staring at him in confusion.

He wondered when the lightening bolt was going to strike him down.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. Things are winding down. Please read and review. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

She was beautiful, exactly like he remembered. He stood, transfixed on the sidewalk, unbelieving, and she was in the same boat as she had been sure that after the argument at Ken's home they would never see each other again.

There were many important things to say in that moment.

Yet neither of them could form coherent statements.

Finally, painfully, he managed to stutter out, "I thought you were in Ireland."

She blinked wide cinnamon eyes at him and the action made her look very innocent. "No…no I'm not." She smiled teasingly and said, "So sorry to disappoint you. Should I get back on the plane and come back in a day or two? Just so you can be prepared?"

He laughed more out of surprise than genuine good humor at how…**nice** she was being to him. The Mimi he had remembered would have been utterly furious with him for his rejection and would have passed by him as though he wasn't there at all. He hadn't counted on this…

But he had to admit he liked it.

"No…that's okay." He fidgeted nervously and gestured towards the house behind him. "Wanna go inside?" He cringed; inviting her into her own home didn't sound stupid at all.

She surprised him again by linking her arm with his and smiling brightly, which forcibly reminded him of the child Mimi he had seen in her old photo album. "C'mon, Rosie'll probably have something baking…God I need to eat something other than airplane food!"

"My friends are in there," he warned her. "They had to deliver something to you from your publisher in Japan."

"The more the merrier."

He was able to stop his jaw from dropping over as she half-lead, half-dragged him up the three or four stairs leading to the door. _"What made her change so damn much? It couldn't be me…so what?"_

She giggled before opening the door widely and dragging him over the threshold. The three in the room, especially the housekeeper, all glanced up in surprise startled by her appearance; however, he did notice that Rosie's eyes slid to her arm around his before quickly averting her gaze when she became aware of his observation.

Mimi, oblivious to the shocked air or just ignoring it, beamed at Koushirou and Miyako as they stood from their chairs at the kitchen counter. Koushirou stammered out, "We're sorry, Tachikawa-san, for intruding like this but-,"

She waved him away. "It's fine…no harm done. You're Taichi's friends so you're okay in my book." Koushirou stared at him questionably when he thought Mimi wasn't looking and he smiled sheepishly. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?"

Miyako returned the smile and accepted the invitation for the three of them. Rosie promptly rushed back into the kitchen with Mimi following close behind to aide her. The three guests moved to the living room and Taichi closed his eyes as he readied himself for the onslaught of questions he was about to receive.

The woman, reclining on the couch, exclaimed just loudly enough for her two companions to hear. "That was…wow. I didn't think she'd be so…nice. After all the stories I've heard about her…this is just…" She shook her head. "Guess you really can't believe everything you hear…"

"She was arrogant," he responded without opening his eyes and the other two faced him curiously. "I thought she was arrogant. I was so sure she was…." He sighed. "Well she acted like it anyway back in Japan. Now she's all different and I don't get…"

Miyako blinked, recalling the way Mimi had held onto Taichi and the expression on the other woman's face that her friend had been too blind to see. She shook her head, imperceptively, too amazed that he could be so slow-witted about other people.

She was going to say something to that effect but a look from Koushirou stifled the admonishment.

It was just as well anyway.

Taichi probably wouldn't have believed her.

* * *

It was just so damned unfair, mused Taichi as he slowly chewed the pasta that had been served. As he observed Mimi from his seat across from her as she conversed easily with his friends, he realized the irony of it all.

He wanted her so badly now when a few months ago he would have given everything he owned to never have to see her again. What made it worse was the fact that she had probably moved on from his rejection and was living her life without any major problems?

It wasn't fair. He wanted, needed, her to look at him with the emotion she would have had if he had only heeded her confession.

Soon his suffering came to a close and he gladly retreated from the dining room. Miyako and Koushirou walked behind him, hand in hand, exchanging pleasant words with their host as they went. They surpassed Taichi as he retrieved his coat and he jumped when he felt a gentle hand fall on his shoulder.

Mimi smiled softly at his reaction, amused. "Hey since your two friends seem kind of busy would you want to hang out with me? I could show you around New York if you wanted…"

"Sure…I'd like that."

"_I just wish you'd offer out of more than friendship."_

"_I wish you hadn't just accepted because you think you'd hurt my feelings."_

They both mentally sighed as they wallowed in their respective thoughts.

Anyone observing from an unbiased viewpoint would wonder why they couldn't just get over themselves and admit to each other how they feel.

That is the question…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry this was so short. The next one will be longer. Please read and review. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

Surprisingly he found his time spent with Mimi incredibly enjoyable. The first week had almost passed and she had taken him to see the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and East Village. At present the two were now walking through Central Park and he had been left to his own devices as Mimi had darted off somewhere.

He rested on a bench, tapping the fingers of his left hand on his knee, and observed the people passing by. His mind, however, was going over the events of the last few days, especially the reappearance of Sora.

It had been the third day of his trip and when Mimi had shown up at his hotel door, he had been shocked to hear her ask, "Taichi…would it be okay if…Sora…joined us?"

He blinked. "Sora's here?"

She nodded uncertainly and the next moment he could hear the soft footfalls that could only belong to one person. He had opened the door before Sora had reached it and when she saw him she laughed and caught him in a friendly hug. His arms wrapped around her automatically and over the top of her head he glanced at Mimi who had a relieved smile on her face.

She had thought there would have been tension between them after what happened.

But he couldn't bring himself to feel any. Everything with Mimi had tired his emotional capacity for the time being. So he merely beamed at her after their embrace ended and the three had left talking like good friends.

It had been an entirely uneventful day after that…that is up until lunch. They had stopped at a small restaurant at Lexington Avenue and he had questioned Sora about how long she had been in New York and what she was doing out there. She had replied that she had been there since she had given up her job as a band manager and, to his surprise, was the writer and artist of a new graphic novel that even he had to admit to liking.

She had had the story and art in her head for months but hadn't the opportunity to publish it. Being the manager of Yamato's band had only been her second choice as a job. Before that she had other jobs that she had never stayed at long: DJ, art teacher, and movie critic for an entertainment magazine. Each of them had been interesting enough, and weren't the worst paying careers in the world, but they weren't for her.

After a pause in conversation when their respective lunches she took a bite of the hamburger he ordered and asked, "How're your friends?"

It was her roundabout way of asking how Yamato was.

So he had told her about how Jyou's film had done now that it was released, how Daisuke and Takeru had started doing better, how Yamato had almost completed the lyrics for a new CD, and how that two of them had started new relationships. She had chocked on the glass of Pepsi she had been drinking and an alarmed Mimi had to thump her hard on the back.

After taking a moment to restore air to her lungs she gasped, "Who?"

"Takeru's dating Catherine and Daisuke and my sister got back together."

Her muscles relaxed when he had not mentioned Yamato dating anyone and feeling a flicker of hope he studied her more closely. She was more or less the same, still the good friend he rememebered, but he had noticed that she was slightly more subdued than normal and at times stared off into space as though thinking about something…or someone.

He was trying to plan how he could get Sora and Yamato to meet up again when he felt a gentle poke on his shoulder. His eyes lifted from the ground to see Mimi, holding a chocolate ice cream cone in both hands, and grinning at him.

"Here," she murmured as she handed him one. "I didn't know what kind you would've like so I just got two chocolate ones. Chocolate's my favorite."

"Mine too."

She smiled gently and slid next to him on the park bench and he had to quell the sudden urge to nonchalantly place his arm around her shoulders. He fought it and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their ice cream.

She broke the silence first. "My father wants to meet you." His face snapped around to stare at her, stunned, but she was either oblivious to his reaction or ignoring it. "Can you come to dinner with us?"

He gulped before answering, "Sure. Where?"

"His home. I'll pick you up. Is tomorrow night okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The next evening had found Taichi in front of the mirror in his hotel room, checking his reflection to make sure he looked alright. He ignored Miyako's leaving call about him being worse than a woman and scrutinized his appearance thoroughly. His hair was still messy, nothing would change that, but it was more controlled than usual and he wore a long sleeved royal blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and polished black shoes.

He had barely enough time to wonder if he had overdressed when he heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Mimi, he nervously glanced back at his image in the glass before practically running to open the door.

His mouth went dry when he saw her. She wore a soft pink blouse with a V-cut neckline, a light black wraparound skirt, and pink heeled sandals. Her hair was loose and wavy and the little makeup she wore accented her features nicely. He felt horribly inadequate compared to her and felt the hasty desire to change clothes again.

But there was no time as she had linked their arms and led him out of the hotel and over to a silver Volvo she had parked in front of the building. He eyed the car appreciatively before slipping inside and gazing out the window as the two drove off wordlessly.

* * *

If Mimi's car had impressed him than her family's home had all just about blown him away. While Mimi was obviously well off, with her Brownstone in New York and apartment in Japan, he had never entirely realized that fact until he was staring down the huge ivy covered mansion with its expansive garden as she parked.

He allowed himself to be led towards the door by the hand, still too much in shock to walk on his own, and hardly registered when a stately looking older man, the butler, let them inside. Mimi peered around for her father as he observed the opulent surroundings in wonder and he jumped as she giggled and ran towards the kitchen.

He followed at a slower pace and watched as she forcibly hugged the man that could only be her father. Tachikawa Keisuke was a tall man, solidly built man with neat black hair, light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and strong features. He laughed deep in his throat and kissed his daughter on the forehead as Taichi watched from the doorframe.

"It's good to see you again, Princess. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Her entire expression hardened as she caught sight of the open box of cake on the table behind him. "Daddy how could you? You know what the doctor said!"

The man smiled sheepishly and finally noticing Taichi's presence shrugged and nodded at Mimi as she removed the cake from the table to place it in the refrigerator. "My daughter takes such good care of me…you're Taichi?"

"Yeah," he responded as he reached out to shake the other man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Mimi never brings her boyfriends home."

An awkward silence filled the room as Taichi was completely at a loss to what he was supposed to say in response. Mimi, however, smoothly interjected, "He isn't my boyfriend."

He flinched imperceptively at her denial and how effortlessly she had made it.

* * *

"That was fun," he admitted as she walked him back up to his hotel room nearly two hours after the dinner had ended. "You're father's a really nice guy."

She smiled. "I know. It's been awhile since I've seen him laugh like that though. Not since-," she cut herself off, wincing and without thinking he wrapped an arm around her waist in a hug.

She stiffened at his touch and, disappointed, he was about to break their contact when she not only relaxed but pulled closer to him. He bent his face down towards her, hardly conscious of the descion, and she leaned forward so their lips were merely inches apart when-

His cell phone went off and startled she jumped back; he frowned at the phone he had pulled from his pocket and had decided to tell whoever it was what he thought about them calling at this particular moment when he actually heard what they were saying to him.

"What do you mean Takeru and Catherine eloped?"

The only thought going through his mind was: _"People still do that?"_

He didn't even notice that Mimi had grown distant at the mention of the news.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. This story's almost over actually. There's only going to be about two, maybe three at most, chapters left. I can't believe it's almost over. Please read and review. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_When they say you're _  
_not that strong_  
_Well you're not that weak_  
_It's not your fault_  
_When you climb up to your hill_  
_Up to your place_  
_I hope you're well_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Nothing I won't do_  
_Nothing like the pain_  
_I feel for you_  
_Nothing left to hide_  
_Nothing left to fear_  
_I am always here_  
-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

Taichi was still so much in shock that he had to be led by the arm by Mimi into his hotel room. She gently half-helped half-pushed him onto the small couch and walked over to the mini-refrigerator to get him a glass of water. He barely registered any of these actions as his mind kept repeating the horrible mistake Takeru had made and how he, Taichi, could have possibly prevented it.

"Here," murmured Mimi as she pressed the styrofoam cup of water into his hands. He clumsily handled the cup, dripping some water onto his shirt as he took a sip, and he watched as she slipped away from him to stand in front of the window. Her back was to him as her gaze observed whatever was going down below and her posture was perfect, every inch of her was a picture of nonchalant superiority.

His heart sank as he registered her retrogress into her arrogant disguise that he only now knew was a form of protection from unpleasant realities. The distance between them had returned, probably even strengthened, at the news of Takeru and Catherine's shotgun marriage. He should have predicted this; why would she want anything to do with him if one of his closest friends just made her most bitter rival his wife?

He should have expected this. It still hurt though.

He stiffened as she said, "Maybe it's not as bad as we think. She could really be in love-,"

"That's a lie. And you know it."

"Yes," she titled her face back a few inches so she could make eye contact with him. "Is there anything I can do?"

It was an offer made out of politeness, just a phrase spoken out of moral correctness. The question was empty, devoid even of feelings of friendship, and he felt something hitch in his chest as he answered, "Not unless you can turn back time and stop this from ever happening." He wrung his hands in his lap after disposing of the cup. "I should've told him and then none of this would be happening. But I didn't want-,"

"To betray my family's secret," she finished for him, a ghost of a smile pricking up on her lips. "Thank you. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do? Maybe I can tell your friends at least."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I…I have to get a flight out of here as soon as possible." He winced in memory at his promise of visiting her father with her on a later date. "Could you tell your father that I'm sorry I can't come back right now?"

"Of course. He'll understand." She strode towards the door, passing very close to him, but she never turned back one. "I'll get Koushirou and Miyako. Bye."

The door closed behind her with a snap and he shut his suddenly tired eyes. "Yeah…bye."

_Bye for good…_

* * *

The loft was in chaos when he was finally able to sluggishly return to it; he had just wanted to drop onto his bed and sleep for at least five hours after the long flight and Koushirou and Miyako's banter as the concerned couple had come back with him. He had barely placed one foot inside the door when Jyou had stalked past him, muttering in irritation under his breath.

He understood the cause of his friend's stress all too soon. Yamato was pacing up and down the apartment in a just contained rage, angrily inquiring no one about how Takeru didn't see fit to invite him to the wedding or make him the best man. Daisuke, who should be at his own apartment with Hikari by now, was pacing up and down the apartment in a just contained rage, angrily inquiring no one about how Takeru didn't see fit to invite **him** to the wedding or make **him** the best man.

He really wished he could've followed Jyou's example and take off somewhere far away but the two noticed him and rounded on him. After getting away he managed to get an hour of sleep before going out with Yamato as the blonde man was doing everything in his power to track down his brother's whereabouts.

Unfortunately for all of them Takeru and Catherine were not to be found quite so easily. The couple was making quite the nuisance to their friends and family and matters weren't helped by the articles published by the tabloids and newspapers about one of Japan's top male models running off with a virtual unknown French woman. Taichi's insides writhed with guilt over the whole situation and he used almost all of his spare time to search for the newlyweds.

"_She's going to ruin him. The only reason she married him was for money…I should've warned him…"_

However, two weeks later Takeru waltzed into the loft with one arm wrapped around his wife as though nothing wrong had transgressed between himself and his friends. Yamato had almost launched himself at his brother, either to punch or hug him was impossible to tell, and had to be restrained by Jyou as Daisuke shouted at Takeru while Hikari winced and attempted politeness.

Taichi was too preoccupied by staring at Catherine's face; the blonde woman's lovely features were marred by a large, ugly black eye. She had tried to cover the damage with makeup but it was extremely noticeable.

She glared when she noticed him staring and flipped her hair behind her shoulder before she turned to converse with Hikari, Daisuke, and Jyou. Takeru slouched over to Taichi and his brother and grinned cheekily at both of them.

"Bet you didn't think I'd be the first one to get married huh?"

Yamato frowned but as he was about to make a response Taichi interceded, "What happened to Catherine?"

Takeru flinched. "Oh, **that**. Yeah, I was surprised too…Mimi just punched her! And right after getting her some cushy job at a magazine too!"

"Wait, Mimi got Catherine a job?" The question Taichi asked was preceded by a mental victory dance over Catherine getting a little taste of karma. "Mimi was here?

The younger man flushed sheepishly. "Yeah, except I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Mimi wanted it to be a secret…like she was embarrassed or something. I just don't understand that woman."

"Neither do I, Takeru. Neither do I…"

But as Yamato forced out another congratulations towards his brother and his brother's wife, and his friends went to talk amongst themselves, Taichi couldn't help thinking that's what he loved best about her.

* * *

The rest of the month went by normally. Jyou and Yamato were out of the apartment most of the time which made him feel like he was living all by himself, and when he used to see that as a good thing, now he saw it as unbearable. But this change in attitude was only because in the silence his thoughts kept going back to Mimi and what she did for them all.

It didn't help that it was raining and there was nothing good on television to distract his mental process. He lay flat on his back on the couch, reading a book, when a knock on the door jostled him out of his own little world. With a grumble, he pushed himself to his feet and opened the door.

He nearly slammed it closed in surprise.

A very wet Takenouchi Sora leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest and shivering, but she smiled warmly at him. "Hey Taichi….Is Yamato here?"

He forced his mouth to start working. "No, he's out right now, but he'll be back soon. Do you want to come in and dry off?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Only one more chapter to go, people. I can't believe this is almost over. I've got other Michi stories up, and more ideas in my head, so I'm not going anywhere. I have two newer ones up right now called _Disenchanted _and _Time and Love_ so you can check those out if you want. But I'm going to miss this one…Please read and review. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Author's Notes: **Okay let me clear up one question that has popped up several times in reviews? Yes, this story is a modern day adaptation of _Pride and Prejudice _which is one of my favorite books. I started thinking about what it could be like if it was set now, what parts would be different or the same, and this story was spawned from that. Originally I didn't intend to make Taichi like Elizabeth and Mimi like Mr. Darcy but that sort of happened while I was writing it.

Now this is the last chapter. This is a very bittersweet moment. I have enjoyed writing this story and don't really want to see it end but nothing lasts forever, right? Please read and review and maybe you could check out some of my other Michi stories as well? I have this new up called _Disenchanted_ that I'd like some criticism on especially.

So here it is. The final chapter.

* * *

_When they say you're  
not that strong  
Well you're not that weak  
It's not your fault  
When you climb up to your hill  
Up to your place  
I hope you're well  
There's nothing left to prove  
Nothing I won't do  
Nothing like the pain  
I feel for you  
Nothing left to hide  
Nothing left to fear  
I am always here  
_-"Not Enough," Our Lady Peace

* * *

**Not Enough**  
_Chapter Thirty_

"Thanks for doing this, Taichi."

Sora reclined in a chair at the kitchen table as she ran a towel through her still damp hair. She wore a long black tee-shirt and dark blue jeans of Taichi's, who had hung her wet clothing in the bathroom to dry. He smiled and pulled up a seat next to her.

"No problem."

Yamato was going to be in for a surprise when he got back home. Maybe they could get together…_finally. _Well either way, Sora's sudden arrival was going to be interesting all right.

The two talked for the better part of half an hour when the door to the loft creaked upon and Yamato's deep voice called out. Sora froze, hands balling into fists, but Taichi grinned and replied to his best friend.

Yamato was surprised when he found the two of them but only partly for the correct reason. His expression lit up when he stared at Sora sitting in his own kitchen but his eyes darkened to midnight blue when he observed the clothing she wore and he tilted his face a few inches to glare at Taichi.

The other man was completely shocked at the reaction before realization crashed onto him. Sora was wearing his clothing, her hair was still a little damp, and they had been alone in the loft for the entire time.

So he did the only thing he could to defuse the situation before Yamato stormed off.

"NO!" he shouted, breaking the silence and bringing their attention completely on him. Sora appeared slightly confused, arching one eyebrow, but Yamato imperceptively sighed in relief and managed a weak smile. "Um, Sora's here to talk to you, so I'll just leave you two alone."

Of course his idea of leaving them alone was to duck out of the kitchen and flatten himself against the wall so he could eavesdrop on their conversation.

Yamato leaned up against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest nonchalantly, and an impassive expression on his handsome face. "Hey…"

"Hey…" She smiled thinly and continued, "How are you?"

"Okay. What about you?"

"I'm doing good. Nothing too much going on."

The conversation lulled and for at least five minutes silence reigned throughout the apartment. Taichi bit down hard on his lower lip, nearly drawing blood, to cut off the frustrated scream that was threatening to rise up from his throat. He was another minute away from leaping into the kitchen and solving the problem for them when Yamato spoke up.

"Why did you come back?" His voice was guarded, his final attempt at protection.

She flinched at how cold the question sounded and said in almost a whisper, "I'm an idiot." He arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "I'm such a stupid idiot…I hurt you and I'm so sorry…but I still can't say it."

"Say what?" His tone quavered as he spoke; his hope was locked in a battle with his natural defenses.

She sighed, getting up her courage, and answered, "I love you."

He blinked, trying to process the information and desperately attempting to remain standing as his legs had weakened considerably at her declaration. After a moment he inquired in a strained tone of voice, "Then why did you leave?"

"Because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of reasons for you to feel the same way."

He had steadied himself and was striding towards her before he could even think to do so. She had her face angled downwards with shoulders hunched in preparation for what she perceived was about to be a negative response. To her shock he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips which she quickly returned.

They broke apart and he said, "I love you too."

But at that point she didn't need to hear the words to understand how he felt.

* * *

After Sora's departure and vow to return the next morning for breakfast Yamato was practically floating around the loft. A rare grin had spread across his features and nothing could deflate his good humor, not even some crankiness from a tired Jyou. 

Taichi as well was overjoyed by the news. He had clapped Yamato hard on the back and embraced Sora in a friendly hug before just stepping back and observing how much happier the two were now that they were a couple.

The only thing that would really make this Taichi's day would have been Mimi waltzing through the door to tell him that her feelings hadn't changed at all since the night of her confession. But no such luck. While there had been another visitor the intrusion was not so pleasant.

At nearly midnight a loud banging on the door awoke all three of the loft's inhabitants. Taichi was able to stumble to his feet, and making sure he looked presentable in his navy tee-shirt and hastily pulled on jeans, and was the one to open the door.

And for the second time in a period of twenty-four hours he nearly slammed it shut in surprise. Ken's father stood with perfect posture and a most displeased look outside the door and Taichi stumbled backwards to let the man in.

Mr. Ichijouji stared around the loft in supercilious distaste at the humble surroundings he found himself in. Taichi scowled, but said nothing, in disgust over the elder man's pride. In as polite a voice as possible he asked, "What brings you here, Ichijouji-san?"

"What is your relationship with Mimi?"

His mouth gaped open without a sound coming from it and this only made his unexpected guest even more irritated. "Don't stare at me with that stupid look on your face! Now I will ask you as nicely as possible. Are you engaged to Mimi?"

"What?" he managed to stammer out. His ears pricked at the sounds of doors being creaked open but he ignored it.

"You realize that your situation is impossible. Mimi has been intended for one of my sons her entire life. So are you or not?"

"How can I be? You just said it was impossible."

For the first time in the short period of Taichi knowing the man, Mr.Ichijouji flinched and cringed back. "Mimi and one of my sons getting married wasn't something that was authenticated. It would have been **ideal **for our two families."

That was enough. Mimi wasn't engaged to Ken, was probably never going to marry him, and he wasn't in the mood to have this disagreeable man telling him what he could or could not do. He took a deep breath and said, "Even **if **we were engaged I don't see how it could be any of your business. Now could you kindly show yourself out?"

But Mr. Ichijouji wasn't about to back down. "Are you?"

He sighed. "No. There's nothing going on between us." This part hurt to say. "Is that good enough for you? Or do I need to spell it out?"

The elder man flushed angrily. "Why you obnoxious-,"

"**Get Out!" **Ken's father jumped startled and Taichi stalked past him and held upon the door in expectation. The other man growled but exited the apartment with his head held high, not even starting when Taichi slammed the door behind him.

Taichi turned around to glare at Yamato and Jyou whom had been listening in on the conversation from the sanctuary of their rooms. "Tai," began Yamato but he ignored them all and stopped them from following by closing and locking his door in their faces.

* * *

"Just drop it Yuuko." "I'm just trying to help him! Is it so wrong for me to want to see him happy and settled with someone! Even his sister has gone back to dating Daisuke…" 

"Please. Just let him be for now."

"Oh alright," she glared at her husband from her seat in the living room as she watched her husband prepare a late lunch for themselves and for Taichi. She sighed in frustration as she remembered the way Taichi had shown up, out of the blue, and holed himself up in his old room, falling asleep almost instantaneously, and without so much as a hello! It was simply unacceptable!

And to top of her pique her husband wasn't even going to let her cook a meal for their son's sudden return home! It was all she could do to keep from-

Her lamentations were cut off by the ringing of her doorbell which bewildered by her and her husband. They shared a glance before she nodded and answered the door. To her continued surprise, and now delight, an extremely attractive young woman with long wavy honey hair was standing outside their home.

"Hello," the woman greeted with a pretty smile. "Is Taichi here?"

She nodded mutely and merely pointed in the direction of the room her only son was resting in. The woman smiled again and quickly slipped her shoes off before walking towards the room without glancing at anyone or anything else. Yuuko stood next to her equally stunned husband and as soon as the door closed she dashed towards the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm eavesdropping of course!"

* * *

Taichi was turned on his back in light slumber, his mind filled with fitful dreams, and when the door snapped shut the noise was enough to surprise him into wakefulness. He flipped over onto his side and his chocolate eyes widened when they landed on Mimi. 

"Mimi," he asked, rubbing his eyes. Was he dreaming?

She strode forward and took a seat on the foot of his bed and he swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could sit next to her. His arm brushed hers, signaling this wasn't a dream, and the two were silent for a long moment until he broke the tension.

"I want to thank you for what you did for Takeru and Yamato and Sora. They're all much happier."

She gazed at him from under a veil of honey and answered, "That's weird. I wasn't really thinking about any of them. I sort of only thought about you."

She still loved him. After everything that happened from his rejection of her feelings to Takeru eloping with Catherine, she still loved him! While he was still processing this, she gently held his hand in both of her smaller ones.

"Everything you said to me was true. I am arrogant. I can be too self-centered at times and I don't always think before I speak. I hurt people without meaning to, but I love you." Tears glazed over her cinnamon eyes and she blinked them back. "And I hope that you can look past all of that and maybe see me for just me. Please, I need to know…have your feelings changed at all?"

Silently he lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed both of them. Her body tensed and he slowly moved forward and brushed his lips against her warm ones. His arms wrapped around her and when they broke apart she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he whispered and she snuggled closer into his embrace. The smell of cooking food reached them and his stomach grumbled audibly causing her to giggle. He blushed and asked, "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"**Ask if she can stay forever!"**

His mother's exclamation made him flush darker and to his slight surprise Mimi tilted her head back and laughed heartily. A smile pulled upwards on her lips and a part of him shouted for joy as her arrogant pretenses had melted away entirely. She appeared exactly as she had in the photographs he had gone through back in her apartment.

As she slipped her hand into his, giving it a small squeeze, and tugged him upwards off the bed, he couldn't help but think over what his mother had said.

"_Forever huh? Doesn't sound so bad…"_

He'd have to check to see if California had detached itself from the United States to see its friends, Alaska and Hawaii.


End file.
